


Pacifile Her

by MissQuill



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bill Overbeck being a grandpa, Body Horror, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Peril, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Shell Shock, Stockholm Syndrome, Suffering, Swearing, Torture, Visceral, Vomiting, Whump, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuill/pseuds/MissQuill
Summary: In his final moments in the trial, all he saw were the violent bright blue eyes behind the mask, and a small part of him could only think one thing."'nother time... I might've called them eyes beautiful..."David has become the fixation and obsession of a paper-masked killer. Despite dodging and avoiding many hunts before this, something within the Huntress had changed, and David is unable to escape the added layer of terror that he must now endure to survive whatever game the Entity has instore for them all.





	1. Prologue

The soft, rhythmic pattering of rain collided with the surrounding earth, almost accompanying her tuneful humming, as she wandered around slowly, feeling the mud slide against her bare feet. Nearby she could see the crows watching her every step, pulling her toes through the short, wet grass, and consciously, carefully holding the blades between her toes as she too, was spying on someone. She could see his nervous glances moving from side to side and how he hid now and again, expecting her to come around the corner. She wasn't going to. She would let him leave this time, unlike other times when she felt she had to take him down first, so he could never escape. She could feel the threads of the Entity trying to get her to attack, trying to compel her to move and hurt him. She couldn’t though, not this time. Maybe soon, when she had had enough of him. Enough of watching him care for his other survivors, his… friends she had heard him say. One time when she didn’t hum and stood around the corner waiting for them to leave him alone. He stopped working on the generator and turned to her direction. She caught a glance at the messy beard, his badly cut hair, and cautious eyes. The eyes of a fighter, she had concluded, like the many beasts she had once hunted for a living. 

She wanted him, so she could hunt him in every way. She’d seen it, the way others who had entered her domain had done. They had chased one another; they had done things to each other. She saw it, she wanted it. Stepping closer, she watched the young man from behind her rabbit mask. He looked around, before shoving his hand down his trousers. Tilted her head to the side, wan contemplated what this was about. She lifted her hatchet, using it to slowly push a branch that had been partially obstructing her vision, she wanted to see clearly… 

What was he doing? 

Just as she was about to step forward for a closer look, he stopped and turned to look at the generator again. She felt the Entity screeching in the back of her mind, starting to claw at her sense of self. She maintained herself for a short while longer, simply watching as he worked his way through the generator. She could see he was almost done. She wanted to let him leave, just this once, just to see what would happen. 

The Entity said no. 


	2. Chapter 1

David had been in over seven trials lately, and with each trial he felt a piece of himself get left behind. He was exhausted, he needed time to consolidate his thoughts and relax.

He needed a god damn wash as well. Sniffing himself, his nose scrunched up in disgust. At this rate the killers would be able to sniff him out, not just find him. A generator was sitting in the distance, and although the Huntress had just run past, the Brit felt it was safe for him to start doing it. If anything, he could hide nearby if she came over again. He moved slowly towards it, listening for the dreaded humming that haunted his memories; waiting for her to throw her hatchet into his back, or to hack at him with the axe she so daintily took care of. He had acute knowledge of the weapon of choice, as any trial against her could leave him rooted to the spot in unspoken terror. He’d never admit it, not to the others, not even to those closest to him, but the Huntress held a special spot in his mind. A place he liked to call imaginary, but he knew that once challenged that part of him would easily engulf him and root him to his situation. He cursed as he heard the humming, and quickly dashed behind some bushes, hoping that she’d just wander past him. 

Holding his breath, David waited. 

And waited.

She had stopped; his heartbeat was echoing through his head and he could hear that god damn song. The sorrowful laughter that rattled through it. He couldn’t breathe, he had to, but if he did she’d hear him. She’d hurt him. She’d-

A generator went off the in the distance, and to his overwhelming relief she turned her head and waiting a mere second before dashing off in that direction. David carefully crawled out of his hiding spot and started trying to jump start the generator. This one had been kicked once before, as some of the more delicate pieces were lose. Sighing, he reached into the generator and started to slowly twist them back into place, following the directions that Dwight had given him on his first few trials. He chuckled to himself, fondly remembering the first time he met each new and old survivor. He swore quietly as he realised a part inside the generator was lose, and he could easily tell he’d need smaller hands than his to get to it. Looking around, a part of him hoped he’d find Meg, Claudette or even Feng walking around, just someone with small enough hands to make it in there. While no lass wondered out, woe and behold there was the Pizza boy skulking around the outside, looking as alert and careful as he always did. David threw a small rock in his direction, perhaps causing a slight terror to go through the man, but he didn’t really care.

‘Oi! Fairfield, Come ‘ere. We got a genny to do!’ He hissed, gesturing for him to come over. Dwight did, but slowly and carefully, as they both heard a hatchet being thrown in the distance. 

‘David… A-are… well, are you okay?’

David hesitated at that. He was sure he was, but he would admit that every creak of a branch, or the snap of a twig had him on edge. He could hear the humming all the time, but he knew it was just the wind. He saw her move in the distance and held his breath once again. Dwight seemed to notice this and moved his hand to the Athletes shoulder. David’s eyes snapped to him and he frowned. 

‘Course. Just the 'untress, nothing we ‘aven’t been up against before…’ He stopped, staring at the distance where he saw her wandering between the trees. Dwight rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he didn’t seem interested to pursue the conversation further. They worked together in silence, Dwight eventually managing to practically contort his arm and turning that tiny screw back into place. As they did, another generator went off in the distance and David felt relief flood over him as he was once again saved from having to hear that song.  They quietly finished the genny and slinked off into the distance. All the while, David felt watched; as if he was inches away from danger. Whenever he turned around however, there was no one, not even another survivor, and he had to chalk it up to his mind playing tricks. Dwight beckoned him over, and he was once against distracted from the nagging sensation, telling him to be wary. This generator was significantly easier, and a part of his relaxed knowing that they’d only have to do one more after this. One more and he’d be able to go back and hopefully bath, or at least change his shirt. 

The humming alerts them both, and Dwight bolts before David can even think about it. Impressed and peeved, he tries to hide in a nearby locker, hoping she’ll follow Dwight’ s scratches before she searches for him. The humming circles around, and the young man resisted covering his ears. He watched as she wandered past. She didn’t seem to have noticed him, and this suited him fine. Looking down at his crotch, he felt embarrassment creep up on him. Awkward timing as always, he thought as he shoved his hand down his trousers, attempting to rectify the situation at hand. As he was doing this, his hand down his trousers, his face down, he realised he heard singing. It was low though, as if she was far away, but he knew when he looked up that he’d be mistaken. When he did dare look up, the humming had all but stopped, and she was simply watching him. He could see her clear eyes through the mask, despite them being obscured. 

He’d seen into those eyes many times before. He liked to believe saw the humanity that was holding on inside the monstrous woman, he thought he saw what he could only describe has hunger, but it held something else to it. It wasn’t sadness, he’d seen that plenty of times before when he’d been sacrificed and returned. It wasn’t distress or misery. The huntress pulled him out of the locker and shoved him against the nearest tree. She smiled, humming once again as she lifted once of her hatchets above her head. 

‘ _ Mori!? _ ’ David thought, shock running through him. No, not it couldn’t be, he hadn’t been hooked yet, what was she-

He screamed. He screamed like his life depended on it and god damn did it feel like it did. The searing pain shot through his shoulder and arms, tearing at his muscle, and making him feel sick with the overwhelming amount of sensation he was experiencing. His head lolled as he hung there, the axe head cold against his forehead. He wanted to cry, but he hurt too much, and he couldn’t focus enough to even begin thinking about it, let alone do it. Eventually the noise subsided, and he hung there, grasping the axe handle and gasping, whimpering and even leaning his head against the tree. 

‘Christ…’ he whispered, wishing he could be freed. He felt her running her hands over him though. Over his chest, injured shoulder. She pushed her fingers into the wound and smeared the blood across his face, her right hand now trailing down to his trousers. David felt his mind halt, and dread overcame him. He hadn’t been able to close his belt, she could see this. 

‘ _ No, oh no. No, no no no no no! You are not mutilating me! _ ’ He thought, struggling violently, thrashing, and tearing his shoulder open. He shrieked loudly as he slipped from the tree and onto the ground, huddling up and slowly trying to crawl away. He shivered as he felt a muddy boot against his back, the cold axe head against his nape. He let himself get picked up, waiting for the woman to hook him or mori him. He listened to her soft humming, the lullaby swimming through his head like a gentle breeze. The Huntress started to walk, and David was sure he’d be hooked any second. He wanted to struggle, but he didn’t have it in him as his shoulder burned, twisting way past the original wound, and radiating down his leg and chest. They stopped, and he braced himself, he waited. He felt her hands reaching around again, as he was hoisted against the wood walls that littered the Red Forest. Her head tilted as she leant him against the surface, lifting him up by his neck. The air was sparse but there, and she knew it would be. David gripped her hand and tried to pry it away, dizzy and confused. He could see movement nearby, he could see his friends watching and waiting for her to hook him, so they could rescue him. A generator went off in the distance, and he wished she would leave again. Instead she shocked him by grabbing his crotch tightly. He let out a hoarse whine and pulled his legs up, trying to cover himself. His hands quickly moved from his neck to her other hand, scratching and tearing the skin trying to convince her to leave, to let go. 

Eventually she did,-

and boy did he feel it. He felt bruises in places he had never wanted to hurt, and when she finally did hook him, he didn’t have the energy to stay conscious any longer. The last thing he remembered seeing was the woman throwing an axe into his leg and then he felt the entity grab at his attention. He looked up, and hoped he’d just be sacrificed. 

‘King! King wake up! We’re almost out, you gotta wakeup boy!’

The insistent shaking drew him back. His shoulder was aflame, and he heard the signature whine of the exit gates being opened. His eyes opened, but the lights were too bright and his body too sore. He wanted to curl up but the hand on his healthy shoulder shook him again.

‘David, no. Listen, listen.’

He opened his eyes again and saw Bill wrapping his leg. His injured shoulder was also wrapped up, and he saw Dwight look at him, relief clearly easing his mind. The exit gate screeched open, and Bill helped David up onto his feet, slowly leading him out of the trial. 

Looking behind him however, David saw the Huntress. She was smiling, and before he could say anything, her hand slowly rose to her lips, and her finger demanded his silence. 

David complied.


	3. Chapter 2

The sky above their campground never changed. Occasionally, there would be clouds. Sometimes they could see stars, although there were no constellations that any of them could recognise. The more creative members of their group would make up new ones, and spend days trying to convince them all that they were there. At this current point in time, both Meg and Quentin were trying to convince Tapp and Ace that there was in fact, a Cthulhu shaped constellation. David had given in the minute they pointed it out, it's not like making up star-signs could do any harm. It was obvious they were having a ball describing their different constellations, David felt his mind wandering back to the last trial. Every time it did, he felt his chest tighten, his legs felt weak even though they weren’t taking any weight and in the back of his mind he replayed the pain that had staggered him for the entire game. He replayed the axe entering his body and his fingers ghosted over the place the Huntress had swiped his blood. His shoulder gave him a dull ache. Although surviving a trial left them with the wounds they obtained, they healed relatively quickly, depending upon the severity. Being hooked or attacked by an axe would give them a few hours of agony, or sometimes a few… well days. 

This time it had been hours, David could feel his shoulder healing slowly, just how the entity liked it. He cringed at that thought and opened his eyes to look at the dawn crested skies that lay above them. In a different time, he’d be admiring the sky on the hood of a beautiful car, on the top floor of an ugly inner-city car park, over hearing the drunks waddling home, the police sirens going to the latest accident via the main road. Somehow it felt different now, not that he could put his finger on why. Leaves crackled under foot nearby and David looked up. Laurie was an interesting one. A murderous brother would normally set people off the deep end, yet Laurie seemed to shrug it off and kept on walking forward, despite the weight it must place on her shoulders.

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ She requested while sitting next to him. David sat up and leant against his crossed legs. 

‘The trial. Never ‘ad ‘er been that brutal… just I ‘spose it left a bit off’n impression 'tis all.’

The young woman nodded and made a motion towards Dwight. 

‘Never seen him so stressed out about a trial. He came back almost in tears, so terrified of the Huntress yet so relieved that almost all of you got out. Shame about Nea, but… I guess it was close  to the end of the trial when they were trying to get you out. She doesn’t seem too bothered by it though.’ David nodded at the comment and looked towards the Swede. Nea noticed and waved at him to come over as well. 

‘You alright?’ She asked, her accent subtle but a little sweet. ‘I’m not too bothered about being sacrificed. Never seen her so angry at you, felt like we had to get you out.’ 

‘Yeah, well… Won’t lie, felt like I would actually die there and then… Got hooked instead, with an axe to the leg.’ The brit patted his thigh where the axe had gone through his jeans and torn the skin. Unsurprisingly, the survivalist Asian had told him he’d sew it back up, and he’d just have to wear different trousers until he did. This suited David fine, and he finally got the opportunity to bath. The guys all felt kind of grimy after their ordeal and mutually agreed to bathe in the same river around one another, so they could spot when one was being dragged into a trial and throw them their clothes. Originally, they’d have a few games where nudity was a problem, and this solved the issue. 

‘Yo! David, we’re on! The girls are making dinner this time.’ Jake shouted at him. Rolling onto his side and standing up, the Brit felt his leg give off a dull throb, and he shifted his weight around wondering if he’d feel pain when walking. Bill wandered over and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him the tough love smile he'd grown quite used to. 

‘Up and at ‘em, Soldier, we haven’t got time for dawdlers today.’ 

David nodded and slowly walked towards the river, listening to the chatter between the lads about their last trials. Then, in the back of his head, he heard the whispering of the entity; and the lullaby. Turning around to scan their camp, David couldn’t help but shudder and jog to keep up with his fellow male survivors, the impressions of what happened earlier against his skin and crotch still fluttering around his body. They reached the river, and started to strip down to their undergarments. Ace pushed Dwight into the river, and soon after Tapp swatted him over the back of the head telling him to stop being a jerk. Bill helped Dwight onto his feet, handing him a torn shirt they use for a wash cloth. David slowly followed them into the river, suddenly feeling a bit more self-conscious about his physique. The wound on his leg looked red and swollen but he knew it would heal relatively quickly after the bath and a night's rest. Submerging himself into the water now and again, he felt the river wash over the top of his head and catch his hair while swirling it about. It was relaxing to feel the water, and hear the others talking through the surface. Feeling the drain of the last trial wash over him, David let out a small sigh trailing his fingers through the pebbles underneath him. He breathed out and his nose and mouth sank below the surface. Fully submerged now, David’s thoughts once again went to the trial, and the Huntress with her song. He felt his chest tug, his legs twitch. His eyes snapped open and he shot out of the water, just as Ace was about to jump onto his chest. 

‘Damnit, King!’ the Lucky man shouted, turning away with his arms crossed. Dwight and  Bill both shook their heads in the background and Tapp threw a rag at him. 

‘You’ve been moaning about needing a bath for ages now, good to see you’re enjoying your brief reprieve from the trials. Heard the last one was a bit of a brutal one. The pig has it in for me whenever I get in a trial with her - oh, hey! - Claudette told me to give this to you, said it’d help with that hair wash you been wanting.’ Tossing David a small pouch, Tapp wandered off to their “Towels”, leaving David to pour the powder onto his hair while rubbing it in. Much to his surprise, the plant-based crap that Claudette had made started acting a lot like shampoo, and in a matter of seconds he was feeling a whole new level of clean he hadn’t felt in ages.  He let out a satisfied sigh, running  his fingers over his scalp and removing grit such as dirt, blood and scabs. Casting a  glance over to the  others he could see that they were enjoying a full wash as well . Wading to the edge of the river, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, changing quickly into his spare clothing. Walking over to the camp fire he smiled at Meg, who waved back before returning to stir their soup bowl. He sat by the bonfire, going through some of his offerings in preparation for his next trial. 

Looking around, David nod ded t oward Laurie, and  beckoned for her to come over to sit next to him. Laurie pops over from preparing food and sits, smiling quietly at him.

‘What’s up, David?’ She said.

David looked away slightly and sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

‘Look uh, ‘ave you ever… well, y’see… ah feck. Look, Laurie, you ever met one of them, uh you ever got some unwanted attention?’ 

Laurie frowned, and looked around at the other girls who’d started to wander over as well.

‘Personally… no, I uh, I knew a few people but not really no.’

Meg walked up and sat down next to them, her eyes looking between them both carefully. 

‘I had… a teacher who tried to make me do stuff, when I said no she threatened to fail me. I got my mom involved, she got the police to talk to the teacher and she was fired.’

Feng also wandered over and crossed her arms, looking at him carefully. 

‘I had a teammate try to go for me, he was arrested that day.’

It was Claudette who appeared to pick up on the question and she wandered over, patting him on his shoulder. 

‘What’s got you asking this, David?’

David shrugged and the girls looked at each other and Laurie nudged him.

'Something you're not telling us, Big Guy?' She asked, tentatively. The brit looked towards her and gave her a half-hearted smile.

'Just... yknow, wanderin ’ thoughts. Get ‘em sometimes.' He saw the way Feng rolled her eyes behind Laurie and he wanted to snap some bitter remark back, but instead Laurie's face filled his vision and she tapped the top of his head.

'You scare me sometimes with that head of yours, King, if I didn't already know how smart you were I'd be wondering if you were okay.' She chuckled at her own comment and David let out a light laughter.  Behind them, the  shitty metal pot they were  using the cook dinner began to rattle, the food clearly ready. Just as Laurie ran over to check on it, the other guys came over and  sat down next to him or nearby. Bill started looking at his own offerings, staring at  some of the more  obscure ones with mild contemplation. Meg and Claudette handed out bowls of  mushroom and mint soup and t hey ate their dinner in silence . D avid felt a slim layer of sweat gather at the back of his neck as his mind threatened to wander back to the incident over and over. Every time he was snapped out of the thought trail, it was because someone had made a noise or whistled, putting him far more on edge than he anticipated , at one point almost dropping his meal.  The dusk rolled by and they started to discuss their plans for future games. David was mostly quiet in this endeavour, as his role in the trials never changed. Find the killer, distract the killer, evade the killer. Save those who were hooked and make damned sure they were not hooked again. He would die a thousand times over if it meant  that his teammates survived. As he moved to stand up, Dwight looked towards him with his forehead creasing in pensive thought.

'David? Are you alright?' He asked, moving to stand up, but the Brit lifted his hand and shook his head. 

'm'fine, boss. Just doin ’ a walk around. Thought I saw somethin' earlier. I'll be back in sec.' Dwight rolled his eyes at the name "boss" yet got back to work, looking at the map that Tapp had made recently. Smirking to himself, David began to walk towards their makeshift kitchen, stopping right at the edge of their camp. The fog twirled around his feet, appearing somewhat alluring in the way it just... swirled around each leaf, branch and root as if it was there and yet not. David lifted his eyes to stare into the depth of their world, wondering what really lurked behind the darkness. Others would swear they could see the killers wander around from time to time, and admittedly, David could hear the song of the Huntress most nights, although it was never close enough to cause discontent. He began to wander the perimeter of the camp, taking note of their set up once again.

It was originally Laurie who'd suggested they set up different areas in the site. It established some sense of normalcy, even though that was never quite possible. It was a nice sentiment. They'd set up a makeshift tent which acted more like a canopy than anything where they would sleep or rest. Claudette had segmented a part of that off to those who needed extra care after a trial. The amount of times David had ended up inside was almost laughable, in fact Meg had started calling it his "personal room" because of it. Reaching the river, David cast an eye on the towels they'd made from abandoned clothing and left-over items from either trials or other long-gone survivors. This had simply happened over time, they began to collect items that weren't theirs, that they just found in the fog. Some had the smell of fresh blood, and David began to wonder if they had other survivors in other camps out there, or if they truly were the only ones. He sighed and leant against a thick oak tree, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting on the root. His limp arms resting against his knees. From here he had a clear sight of just about the entire camp. The bed tent, the 'kitchen' which doubled as Claudette's apothecary, the campfire which never seemed to dim no matter how much they'd tried to put it out. The heap of old suitcases and bags they'd found in the fog with clothes drying nearby or being repaired after a trial. There were some old sheets there too. They'd been cleaned recently so they could be used in the bed tent, but David swore he could still smell the blood on it, despite the vigorous clean he and Jake had given them. He saw Tapp pouring the remains of dinner into one of their waste pits, and Claudette throwing away bandages that were no longer sanitary or saveable. Dwight was coordinating with the others about their offerings, talking to Jake about gearing up his tool box to do some sabotaging next time. He felt almost at peace watching the world go on without him. It almost felt right. 

He started to close his eyes, some distant melody running through his thoughts, soothing whatever temporary terrors he had. Suddenly, there were no sounds of leaves rustling above him, the grass he felt tickling his ankles was no longer there - only silence encompassed him - and he daren't open his eyes in case he saw the fog once again take him into a trial. The silence began to pull him backwards, and he willingly let himself go into the darkness; it wasn't like it could be any worse than where he was now. He felt the clammy chill of the fog start to encompass him, and in a sense of dread and a call of panic, he shot up, feeling the cold wet ground beneath him. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, trying to orientate himself for which domain he was in. It was then he realised he didn't recognise where he was at all.

There was nowhere that David knew of with this many buildings in it, not even the Maccy-D Estate had this many buildings. He sat up and hid behind some nearby bins, looking for anything new or  threatening. What he saw however, was the tacky yet welcoming sign of the Dead-End Pub, a place he knew well and had spent many hours dreaming off. Standing up slowly, his mouth was a gap with shock and joy bundled up into one massive swell inside him. He took a few steps towards it before stopping, a quiet humming overtaking the quiet street. He held his breath as the hum became louder and clearer, and he waited for the sound of a hatchet being lifted above someone's head. The however never came. Instead he felt gentle arms wrap themselves around his shoulder, a hot subtle breath coyly enticing him by breathing against the nape of his neck. Whoever it was, they nuzzled the back of his neck, their slender arms slowly tracing down his chest and arm. David felt himself go slightly faint at the sudden touch that seemed so foreign yet so welcome, and he found himself leaning against the wall panting lightly at the sudden sexual intrusion of his thoughts. He couldn't resist a smile coming across his face as she (he could only assume it was a woman) began to kiss and nibble at the base of his neck, bringing a more primal set of thoughts to the surface. The ex-athlete let out a light groan and he turned around to face the woman, wanting nothing more than to continue this endeavour in a more intense action. The minute he turned around however, his stomach dropped, and the bloodied bunny mask peered back at him as if she'd always been there. David felt small in that moment, so small in fact it was as if the ground had taken half of his legs. He felt his body move before he'd considered it, and he lurched past the Huntress making a break for the safety of the lights. His escape was thwarted however, as he fell to the ground, feeling a searing sensation run through his body. 

Looking down in disbelief at his uncooperative legs, David let out hot a horrified shriek as he saw the bloodied stumps that had once had fully functioning legs on the end. He began to crawl towards the comfort of the Dead-End Pub, his terror rising with every step he heard behind him. The song of the Huntress began to fill the empty void and he started to scream when he felt an axe head rend itself into his leg and pull him backwards. Then he saw his friends, his old friends, walking out of the pub. He heard them talking as if he'd left minutes ago for a quick smoke. He let out a scream, it came out silent and he began scratching at the ground, any purchase he could get would be his salvation. He could save himself!

David shot upright, his breath rough and uneven. The others survivors had started moving towards the bed tent, and David saw Dwight wandering over to him. 

'David... Whats up?' He said, seeing the sweat trickling down the Brit's forehead. David was quiet, looking around for any sign that the monster was near him. He staggered to his feet and grabbed Dwight for balance, looking at him with wild uncertain eyes. 

'Yeh hear anything?' He asked, hoping his voice was even enough to hide his intention. The leader looked at him carefully, then shook his head. 

'David are you okay...? What happened?' His heartrate slowly crept back to normal, and the brute looked around the camp, at the other survivors, the bloodweb. Nothing seemed out of place or wrong. In the end, Dwight simply led him to the tent, and they all crept into their usual sleep locations, with the guys being pillows and the girls huddling together. David was resting his head against Bill's leg when he felt Meg lay her head against his chest, he looked at her and saw she was practically already asleep. David promised the entity he’d offer something interesting next trial if he let him sleep peacefully, so his friends would not be disturbed by him.

The entity seemingly heeded his request, as the rest of his sleep was unhindered and peaceful.


	4. Chapter 3

This was the second trial he’d been in since “that” one. It was the second one where he’d fucked up every genny and had other survivors tell him to run distraction if he was going to bring the killer straight to them. Now he was successfully ducking his way from the Wraith, who was seemingly furious that he couldn’t even get him. He let out a hearty laugh as he slid over a fallen pallet, however the laugh turned into a cry of pain as the mutilated spine axe shredded through his back. David heard the exit gate ahead of him open and he used what little strength he had left to speed forward and launch his way through the gate. Just as he did, he heard the swipe of the axe almost singeing his ear and he smirked, limping towards the mist.

\---

Around the campfire, everyone was in high spirits. Claudette was patching David up and he was chuckling with Bill about his various scars. He felt better, although his thoughts still ran away from him whenever he thought they were up against the Huntress, he felt better. The gentle wind chilled against his back wound, and he could feel Claudette’s soft slightly warm breath against his skin as she tried to stitch it together. Closing his eyes, David listened to the rustling leaves, suddenly the chatter around the fire went quiet and he was alone. The ground felt soft and grassy beneath his feet, and he dragged his toes through the grass blades, the evening dew holding onto his toe hairs, dripping down his feet. 

‘What do you mean she tried to molest you!?’

His eyes snapped open and his heart felt like it had frozen. He looked around, trying not to seem too afraid, wonder who’d found out. Who’d seen, who’d- His eyes landed on a dishevelled and teary-eyed Dwight. He had a bloody lip and his belt had been ripped off. His shirt was torn and even through the fire he could see his face had tear streaks down it. He felt enraged within seconds, the fear he’d felt moments ago shuddering off him in the wake of the beast that was trying to screech through. He rose up sharply, and practically moved through the fire, grabbing Dwight by his collar.

‘Who tried to molest you!?’ he  screamed , his face twisted into an enraged frown. Dwight let out a frightened whimper and tried to wriggle free. He could see the streaks on his face more clearly now, and he wanted to protect him and beat who’d hurt the Pizza boy. His grip tightened when he stammered out the name that had been causing trembles to stutter through his hands in every game, he felt his face drain of blood and suddenly he felt ill. Bill was gripping his arms telling him to let go, but his grip remained tight as his mind wandered to every scenario he could think of that would allow her to hurt his friends. In every single one of them, there was a common denominator. 

Him, David.

Bill finally wretched him free from the shaking leader, and pulled David away from the group, a few who glared at him as they moved to comfort Dwight. David lurched to get an answer again, but Bill wrapped his arm around the rugby player’s chest and hauled him away from the group.

‘Oh no you don’t boy, we’re having a walk.’ He said sharply, maintaining a grip he hadn’t considered the old man having. David didn’t want to  w alk though, he wanted to get answers. Why did she hurt him? How? What did she do, did she say anything? Did she stop singing to you too!?

No one seemingly noticed him practically scream the last question as he was manhandled to the edge of the camp by the wary soldier. Bill held onto his shoulders, obscuring his view of the others and made eye contact, clearly trying to entice David to focus on him instead.

‘Don’t know what’s going on with you lately, you’ve fucked up gennies, you’ve lost your temper and you jump at a leaf on the ground. We don’t have the luxury of getting shell-shocked now, kiddo, you got to keep it together.’

David wanted to punch the soldier, but he knew that he was right. He had been too jumpy lately, and he could see the others were experiencing some segment of distrust towards him because of it. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but he saw the look in Bill’s eyes and cast his own down. 

‘Sure, whatever you say, Grandpa.’ He said, albeit a bit more bitterly than he had intended. Bill frowned at him and began to walk away, however just as he did, the mist crawled around their feet and someone let out a surprised yelp. Bill turned on his heel and quickly grabbed hold of David’s upper arm as the mist swallowed them up and pulled them into a trial. The move from camp-side to trial-side always made David feel a bit sick, as he didn’t know where they even were and if they were right side up or not. He could feel Bill tightening his grip on him and he reached for the older man’s shoulder, anchoring himself to the only solid object in his vicinity. He could see his offering being burnt in the distant fire, as if they were highlighted for them all to see. He saw a black offering however it was hidden from them all. The black mist surrounding it seemingly hid it and the Brit felt his stomach tighten in anticipation of the mori they might be facing. As soon as the offerings had been inspected and burnt, the ground materialised below them and David felt the grass tickle his ankles. Dropping to the floor with a quiet grunt he held his breath, trying to determine if he’d be sick this time or just feel crappy for the entire trial. His thoughts were quickly answered as he heard the sickening song nearby. He looked up, and just as he was about to let out a surprised yelp, a rough hand slapped itself over his mouth and pulled him behind a nearby bush. The Huntress turned to face their direction, seemingly knowing where they were, however she began to walk off into the distance, and David worked to calm his speeding heart.

‘We ain’t got time for you to give away our position, now you going to be useful this trial or are we going to have words?’ Bill whispered into his ear quietly, his hand still firmly held against the younger man’s mouth. David simply nodded roughly, his breathing now feeling laboured and strained as he tried to orientate himself in relation to the map. He recognised a few key locations, one of them being the large house that was situated in the middle of the forest, another being the stone circle that tended to be close by. His breath evened out and Bill released his hand, giving his shoulder a quick sharp grip before he crouched over to the generator. David followed him even slower than usual, his senses attuned to the haunting song that never quite left the back of his mind. He felt his heart rate jump whenever he heard a crow leave their perch or what could be the beginning of a hum. 

Nearing the generator, the athlete decided on the side that left him with the most exit options and started working on some broken wires .  T earing the plastic off them and tying them together , th e  Brit  looked up, and through the generator, caught Bill’s weary eyes before focusing once again on what he was doing. He could see the generator slowly starting and a sense of relief overcame him. With Bill around they’d smash out the generators and be out of there quick as anything, he’d be safe from her and he could apologise to Dwight for losing his cool. That was the plan, and he’d be fine. He’d be perfectly fin-

The generator tumbled, and he was unprepared for the sudden movement from the old machine. The generator let out a loud bang and he saw Bill look at him with the most incredulous look he’d ever seen the man wear. He smiled slightly and tried to crack a cheeky smile, however the whistling of an axe hitting the stone above them made them both scamper towards the house. David heard the Huntress break the generator and he thanked his lucky stars as he managed to jump inside a  locker. He pulled back as far as he could and held his breath, staring out the small holes and hoping beyond hope that he would remain hidden. He saw Bill crawl through a window and hide nearby, just as the Huntress walked into the house and looked around. She seemed to always know where they were, even when they’d been slow and careful about leaving scratch marks. She wandered around the room, as if listening for their breathing or heartbeat. David was thankful for the training he had, but at the same time he felt his blood rush his ears and his heart was trying to escape his chest. No amount of exercise could stop fear fuelled heartrates, and he was feeling the brunt of it now as she wandered carefully, almost deliberately slowly in front of the lockers, reaching out to some but then stopping. She stood in front of his the longest, as if contemplating whether she would even bother opening it.

Her hand was reaching out, and it gripped the handle. 

Bill darted out from his hiding spot and vaulted out the window. The Huntress spun around and hurled an axe out the door before taking off after the old soldier. David felt relief overcome him and he let out a breath, holding his hands to his face as he waited for the original terror to vanish from his consciousness. Looking up, he felt a new level of gratitude overcome him as the mask was not there to greet him. He waited to hear if she was coming back, however he felt secure in his hiding spot. Reaching to push open the door, he saw a movement in the corner of his eye and smiled. Bill had made it back already. He opened the door and turned to greet his friend and felt his heart drop to a whole new level as a thick forearm slammed itself next to his head, blocking his path out. 

The Huntress stood over him, and she smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

He’d dreamt of moments like these. Even as he a kid when he hid from his cousins and parents, he had expected them to just slam open the chest or find him in the wardrobes. He’d remembered feeling the excited terror that was associated with hiding games, and he remembered clearly how cocky he had originally been when the other survivors had told him he could hide or run, but never fight, and he’d told them he’d make the killers run from him. He had been hooked within the first five minutes of the match, and he’d never let himself forget the look of knowing terror on Dwight’s face when he was hooked for the final time. He never forgot the feeling of a part of him being left behind, watching his body be taken into the sky by whatever being the entity was. He remembered that fear and pain so incredibly clearly.

But it paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. For even with all that knowledge, all the experience he had obtained through countless trials and many errors, he had never found a way to escape the Huntress. She now stood above him, towering with a hatchet in her hand, waiting to hurt him. He could see the basement was nearby, he knew he had no chance of making it out of her grasp. So, he found himself waiting for the rough grab and the jerky walk to the pit of misery and hell he’d experienced so often. It never came, and his eyes had now locked onto the hollowed out dark holes that hid the huntress's eyes. His breath came out slow and steady, as if this staring match depended on him staying calm. He wanted to scream, to run, to call for help and then escape. He wanted to embellish the story later and have Ace tell him he was full of shit. He wanted to move so badly it physically hurt him, but he couldn’t. David was locked to the spot and not a single ounce of motivation could convince him that he had to move, fast.

Bit by bit she was coming closer, as if she wanted to sniff him or see if he was there. David found himself leaning back against the locket, hoping he’d disappear into the wall and appear on the other side. He wanted to vanish so badly, he didn’t notice when the mask pulled back and moved quickly. 

The slam into his face dazed him and he clutched his now bleeding nose as he tried to curl into himself. He looked up at the woman and she seemed pleased with her action as his eyes struggled to focus. He didn’t know if he’d been able to let out a sound or if his brain had frozen into a single moment, but he knew he had to get out, now.

Using whatever strength he had left, David pushes himself against the Russian killer and tried to slip past her, and run to anyone who’d help him. Just as he moved his hand, he slipped past and was then slammed into the floor. Winded, the young man closed his eyes and tried to re-orientate himself. He tasted blood in his mouth and the nausea from travel began to overwhelm him. He rolled to the side, however a rough hand on his shoulder pulled him back and he let out a strangled screech as the Huntress violently, yet clumsily kissed him. David scrambled to get free, yet only felt his lips become more claimed by the violent woman above him, and he began to kick and twist from her grip on his body. He was starting to feel extremely sickened, the actions he’d been put through shocking his system and sending him into a stressed overdrive of flight. The minutes ticked by as she continued to kiss him, and David continued to try to get away. The second that he was released, he gasped violently for breath, his mind screaming at him to run, hide, anything! Instead he was greeted with another sensation, one he’d experienced many times before and the hit brought him to his knees every time.

She dragged her teeth over his neck and bit down, hard. Unable to withstand the sudden intrusion of his person, David let out a strangled yelp, gripping the Huntress’s shoulders tightly as he tried to kick and twist himself free from the bite. His mind swam with sudden arousal and he let out a shuddering breath trying to reallocate his thought to something else, yet all his brain could do was focus on the painful - _ yet oh so good _ \- sensation on his neck. He heard scuffling nearby and prayed that someone could save him, at the same time he wanted no-one to see this happen to him. A travelling hand brought his thoughts back to his situation and he started to shake his head, trying if anything to tear the teeth from his neck. 

‘No, no! This is as far as you get!’ he screeched desperately, pulling himself free from the bite. He let out a relieved cheer and kicked himself up from the round, however the Huntress had other plans and she grabbed his belt, throwing him back first against the stairs. Once again, he felt his mind try to escape his situation, and once again the Huntress apparently took advantage of that and ran her hand through his messy matted hair. He let out a pained grunt as she gripped the long tufts of hair on the top of his head and displayed his neck to the world, her other hand travelling along his body slowly. He kept trying to shake free, yet the biting left him feeling so drained and so good he couldn’t do this.

‘Please, oh god please… I’ll let you hook me, I’ll do anything you want just let me go…’ He whined, the hand pulling his trousers down slowly. Oh, God this wasn’t happening. No way in any heaven or hell or purgatory that he was in was this about to happen. His breath quickened, and his body began to tremble. He started to push at the woman again, shaking his head and weakly kicking at her. He heard two generators go off in the distance, and he let himself hope that she’d get bored and wander off. She didn’t, instead she reattached herself to his lips and forced her tongue inside, biting his lips and smearing blood all over his face. His trousers and belt were slowly removed despite his best efforts and his face heated up as his junk was fondly tightly. Oh god if she hadn’t bitten him,  this would have been slightly more acceptable, maybe. He let out a shaky moan as she found the right spot with her hand and he closed his eyes tightly. 

“ _ Bill, oh Jesus Christ Bill get your fuckin’ arse back here, I need help! _ ” he mentally screamed, his hands too shaky to even find a solid grip. She somehow kept finding that spot and he felt his body growing weaker and weaker by the second, the sensual touch distorting his senses and nauseating him. His arousal was nearing a place he hadn’t been in a very long time and he let out a sad whimper, his eyes starting to brim with confused tears fighting to get out. A third generator popped, and he felt the kiss end. The Huntress stood up above him and looked towards the sound, before casting her eyes down on him again. David lay against the stairs, skin clammy, nausea overcoming him second by second. He was waiting for her to assault him again, waiting for her to take this a step too far or to kill him.

Instead she left him there, running out of the house humming that god damn fucking song. David wasn’t sure how long he lay there, but he heard another generator go off, and only then did he manage to weakly stumble out of the house and towards the nearest exit gate. His back and neck ached, and he had to stop several times to dry heave against a nearby tree. His hands shakily tried to pull his trousers back on, and he spent several minutes alternating between the two experiences, with several minutes being dedicated to loudly trying to vomit in the open. He heard the song nearby, but his energy was so depleted he couldn’t bring himself to hide from her and watched as she ran straight past him to examine the nearby exit gate, then running off again. He spent the next few minutes trying desperately to get his trousers back on, his hands not even close to cooperating. In the end he managed to slip the belt back into the right holes and he found a nice cove to hide in by the exit gate.

‘David…?’ 

_ Oh no, not her. Not now, anyone else but her.  _

‘David! Oh my god!’ 

_ No, no go away. Please just get Bill or get someone else! Anyone else! _

‘David what did she do!? Jesus, are these thumb prints? Did she try to strangle you!?’

Meg’s soft eyes tried to get him to talk to her, but all David could do was nod at her and let her wrap his more serious wounds. She told him about the trial and said she’d thought it was weird that the Huntress hadn’t found them, she joked that he must have kept her incredibly busy to get them that much time. He knew that she meant it as a joke, but he couldn’t help but feeling sick and wish that she’d just let him die there, however temporary. The final generator was done seconds late, and they both moved to the exit gate, with Meg opening it and David keeping an ear out for the song. He saw Bill coming out of the distance, jogging quietly.

‘Meg, Kid jeez I was worried. She got Jake, I don’t know how. He just… he was next to me then suddenly he was gone. Wha-‘ The older male stopped and eyed David up and down, his eyebrow rising. David shook his head and stayed as still as he could, feeling sore from the manhandling alone not just the… exploration. The gate screamed as it opened, and David with a swiftness he hadn’t felt all trial, ran out, not even waiting for the others to get out before him. 

He didn’t dare look behind him, just in case.


	6. Chapter 5

He heard whispering. Distant, yet oh so close. He could see the hands ghosting towards him and yet when he turned towards them, they vanished into thin air. He felt lost, left behind by those who needed him yet right now he needed them. He needed someone to explain to him what was happening. Whenever he heard a leaf fall onto the water, or a stick break, he jumped. He saw that the others wanted to speak to him but they didn't know how to approach him, he couldn't blame them. After the last trial... well, Bill had only just managed to catch up to him and even then, he'd just shrugged off every attempt the old man made, he had secluded himself. He could see Laurie was trying to convince the others to help her, but in the end only the blonde came over to him, and he felt his heart swell with the need to speak, but the closer her steps became, the louder the song was in the back of his head. When she finally stood in front of him, he had all but made up his mind to tell her nothing, even if he wanted to.

'David... we're all really worried about you... Those marks, they're really bad, and... they don't look like she tried to strangle you... What really happened?' Oh boy, David wanted to tell her. He could feel every part of him screeching to just say it.  _ Scream it. Do it, David! Say something! _ His back curled and he looked at the floor, and he felt as if minutes were ticking by faster than normal, his eyes couldn't focus on anything. He tried and he felt sick, he heard the song in the back his head and he covered his mouth, retching. Someone was shouting at him, he heard it distantly, yet he couldn't pull himself back.  _ What was this? Come on! You bloody fought people for a livin', do something. Think! Clear whatever noggin' you have, David, you gotta. For Meg, and the pizza lad. Gotta keep it together for ya mates. _

'...vid. Boy! What I tell you 'bout getting shell-shocked? David, snap out of it!'

David was brought back with Bill gripping his upper arms tightly, Laurie was standing back looking both shocked and afraid. The others were all close by, with Ace holding a hand in front of Laurie and a broken bottle in his other. He looked down at his own hands and saw blood encrusting his fingernails, and he felt pain on the side of his head where he'd shaved it. His hands began to shake and he stepped backwards from them all, looking at them with darting eyes. He wasn't sure who to focus on, even though Bill was gripping him tighter and telling him to come back, to listen to him. He couldn't though, for he saw the Huntress laughing behind them all, pulling a finger up to her lips and licking it slowly. He let out a loud cry and shoved Bill away, running to the outskirts of the camp and hiding his head in his arms, trying to snap out of whatever he'd put himself in. He once again felt someone sit next to him, but this time no physical contact came and he looked up from his cocoon. Bill was there, his legs resting against the inner edge of his elbows and his hands folded in front of him. As always, he had a cigarette in his mouth –  _ Where did he even get those from!?  _ – and he had a pondering, yet caring look on his worn-out features. 

'I used to get nightmares real bad. When I first met my old team, may they be safe wherever they are, I would have nightmares every night where they wound up dead or hurtin' because of me. There was a teenager in that group, hadn't finished college yet there she was fighting for a life she hadn't had the opportunity to start. She'd call me sir, like you do sometimes, and she was sweet as a peach with a sour punch to her. Meg reminds me of her, heck, some of these here survivors remind me of my old team.'

Shuffling, the young brit looked up at the old soldier and huffed, 'There a point here, y' old bastard?' He snapped, suddenly feeling considerably more vulnerable than he'd done previously. Bill looked at  him, and he frowned deeply before lifting his hand and swatting him over the head. 'If you weren't such a brat I'd beat you for insubordination.' He said, although a small grin was threatening his serious tone.

David let out a chuckle before leaning back and laughing, his chest hurting from the sudden movement, yet he felt relieved. 'If you think you can catch me go right ahead! At least I can pick myself up more than once, what? Your bones creak too much when you try again?' He wiped a laughter related tear –  _ He hoped –  _ and looked towards Bill again, who held his own type of smile on his face.

'At least I can function when I'm the only one left. But listen here, kiddo. We ain't in a situation where there are safe rooms at the end of the run, or we can have hope for longer than a few minutes. That ain't a luxury we have been afforded here. Yeah, hope is a powerful thing, and back in my world it was all we had in the end, hope and each other. Here... I don't say it often but until that spider god-whatever you youngins call it has taken all of us, we are stuck here forever. I daren't think what happens when we lose the final piece, but until then we can't crumble to the pressure. There are those in this group who have their strengths and need us. Pizza boy? Dwight? That boy ain't got an ounce of strength on his bones, he can lead and organise us better than anyone I've met, but he can't fight. Meg and the girls? They got their strengths as well, they can run, hide and heal better than most, but they still need people like you and me to back them up should they stumble or need a little extra help. They need us, in fact I don't know how much I have left to give that god thing, so in the end they may need to rely on you more than me. I ain't afraid of dying, already done that once before, dying again will only be a problem if I know you brats ain't safe. I wish I could tell you more sound advice, methods to give the nightmares you keep having a break, or a quick remedy beyond alcohol or another vice, somethin' I wouldn't recommend to a kid.' David's laughter had died and he was leaning against the tree, feeling drained of everything he had to offer to the team. Bill left at that moment, only ruffling his hair fondly before wandering off. David hid behind the tree again and listened to the leaves above him, trying to focus on the words that Bill had told him. People here did depend on him, and he did need to get his shit together, but every time he did he heard the Huntress again. He saw her in his peripheral vision, he saw her in the water and the soup. He heard the song every second of every day and it would haunt him through every game, even when he was faced with a different killer.

The minutes ticked by, and he heard the dinner bell go, yet he stayed behind the tree best he could. He heard some leaves crackle underfoot, however and let out a surprised shout when Ace Visconti, the slimey fuck, hoyed him to his feet and pushed him against the tree.

'We all agree, you colonist prick. Who you fucking!? One of the girls? Which one would let your nasty ass hands on them? Or is it one of boys? I bet you'd be balls deep in that pansy ass pizza brat if you could be, you sick fuck.' The fortuitous man shook David who wretched himself free and growled at Ace.

'What you on 'bout you lucky cunt-flap?' His stomach did a summersault and he stepped back as Ace grabbed his collar and pulled it to the side, harshly jabbing the hickies and bite marks littering his neck and parts of his collarbone. Flinching, he removed the hand and pretended to drop it like it was a bug, sneering. 'What? Un'appy no one will fuck a slime bag like you? What a petty fuckin-' Ace growled and punched him straight into his gut. Now winded and shocked, David's stomach couldn't cope with the sudden movements and he retched, bending over and holding the tree for balance. Ace grabbed his hair, and David felt a twinge of victory as he vomited on the fucker's shoes.  _ Not so shiny now, eh asshole?  _ He thought bitterly, before gagging again, letting the second wave of  stomach contents splash nearby the first puddle, hoping to add insult to injury by catching the bastard's hands. Ace did not take kindly to this, and with an enraged yell he pushed David roughly. With no grip or balance, he stumbled backwards a couple steps and fell into the river, the cold water overcoming him instantly. Above water he heard someone yelling, and dark brown and gentle hands reached for him above the surface. He saw the blurry face of Claudette and broke the water's grip on him, gasping for air and purchase with reality. Above him Claudette was shouting at Ace, calling him all sorts of mildly impolite terms, using several innocent sounding curses at the man. She then helped him to his feet and supported him over to the fire. 

Everyone else had vacated the area by now, either nearby working on their offerings, improving their tool boxes or learning basic survival tips from Jake. Tapp was watching over Quentin as he slept, occasionally shaking him awake from a nightmare. Bill and Laurie were reprimanding Ace, who was trying to defend himself but seemingly failing when Laurie used her powerful mother-like "Do as I say" finger point and he slouched to the opposite corner of their camp.

'Here, I know you were just sick... but here, take this 'kay?' The ex-athlete was offered some sort of herb, and he didn't argue with the botanist. He sniffed the plant suspiciously and began to chew. Oh god did it taste fowl, but he persisted and made his way through it slowly. Claudette smiled at him and gave him a cup of filtered water to help with the flavour. 

'Cheers, Etty...' He whispered, the wet clothing and hair making him feel clammy and sweaty. 

'Don't worry about it, David... we need you in your best shape after all. Who else is brave enough to step right in front of the trapper and tell him to... uh, f-off from his friends.' She smiled as she tried the swear word, and David let out a small chuckle.

'Good to know I have a decent place here then...'

'Always, David. A lot of us rely on you in our trials or rely on what you taught us.'

The silence then overcame them, and they both quietly watched the camp fire crackle in front of them, the logs never burning out, yet sparks flew into the sky every so often. Leaning back against the logs, David removed his wet donkey jacket and placed it next to him, stretching himself out so his t-shirt would dry more. It took a small while, but it occurred to him that the comfortable silence slowly began to feel less so. Although he couldn't figure out why... It was only when he opened his eyes he realised what had happened. Claudette was staring at his neck, and she looked horrified. 

'D-david...' She breathed, her mind clearly trying to process what she was seeing. Quickly grabbing his jacket again, he struggled to put it on before he was stopped, a pair of pleading brown eyes staring at him. 

'David... Wha-… those bruises they're... I know Meg said the Huntress tried to strangle you but no one saw you for the entire trial, and Meg was with Jake until she found you. They... Are they bite marks? Like Ace says?'

He looked down then into the fire. He couldn't outright answer her, but he let a short nod get past his defences. Claudette audibly swallowed, and David knew he'd hate what she was going to say next. He braced himself, he was ready,  _ just say it, girl. _

_ ' _ You... were forced, weren't you?'

Oh god he thought he'd be sick again. His stomach had dropped faster than led to the bottom of the ocean, and he felt a whole new level of distress overcome him has he tried to work out how to  answer that question, that oh so delicately asked question. Just as he was about to answer, rapid footsteps behind them brought him out of his terror and he turned to see a nervous pizza boy behind him.

'David, you got to help! Ace and Bill are fighting! I don't know what's going on but they won't listen to me! Please, David!' He pleaded, his eyes wide and clearly stressed by the situation at hand. David quickly gave Claudette's shoulder a squeeze and he ran after the leader, pulling his donkey jacket back on and flipping up the collar. 

Just as he reached the supposed fight, Bill had subdued Ace and had a thick military boot against his back. Everyone had gathered around, and Claudette with her home-made medical kit came up behind them as well. Bill had straightened his back out, his coat was clean and Ace looked like shit. He scanned the crowd and sniffed loudly.

'If I hear anyone here start some baseless rumours about another survivor, I will deliberately leave you to the entity you hear? We haven't got time for your inter-group petty politics. I didn't have time for it in 'Nam, I don't have time for it now, I won't have time for it tomorrow, that's for saving your sorry asses when you get hooked. If one more person tries to start shit, I'll leave you to consider your actions while pierced. Do I make myself clear?' He shouted, everyone looking uncomfortable or confused. He cast a mean eye around and growled.

'I said. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?'

In unison, a muffled 'yes sir' came from the group and Bill made eye contact with David, giving him a soft nod before getting his boot of Ace's back. Claudette tried to insist on checking on them both but was instantly interrupted by a startled yelp. David hadn't noticed at first, but the mist had crawled around him and Ace, and before anyone would grab a partner to start with, they were swallowed whole. The entity only summoned them quickly if the killer was being unruly, and David felt dread creep over him. He crouched quickly, hoping that he'd start somewhere  inconspicuous. The mist came close to him, and he swore he could feel some fingers run through his hair before the cold, gritty concrete floor of the Gideon Meat Plant materialised below him. He felt the entity drop him, and he quickly ran his hand through his own hair, trying to remove the ghosting feeling from his mind. Looking around him, David saw that he at the very least he had started completely and utterly alone.

And then he heard the hum.


	7. Chapter 6

The soft padding of bare feet against the concrete alerted David to the fact that the Huntress was returning, with his heart trying to shatter his ribcage - even before his brain dare process  _ that song _ that was echoing between the rooms - the Brit struggled to keep his breath even and low in order to remain unnoticed. The Huntress ran past once again, her eyes searching every corner, thankfully missing him by a hair. David had shoved himself into a corner behind some crates, covering his mouth and nose with hope that it'd hide his shaky breathing. This was a bad start. He  _ knew _ it. The Russian had run around this area at least four times, 'why didn't she just leave!?' He thought, exasperated. 'There were at least three others here, why not go hunt them down like some freakish playground predator.' David caught the last thought, the bitterness of the situation settling in the pit of his stomach, causing an ill feeling to spread through him slowly. 

'Ah... shit...' He whispered, running his hands through his messy, slightly long hair, slowly stroking the buzzcut sides for comfort. He'd just wished harm on his team, the people who relied on him, the ones who needed him. Heck, as much as some of them irked him, namely Jake and Ace, he never wanted them to be hurt. David hung his head in despair, his hands now gripping his hair tightly, the mild pain of the action slowly grounding him back into the current trial. He took three deep breaths and waited quietly to hear the song around the nearest corner, or even in the distance. With each passing second of hesitancy, he cursed himself for wasting time and not doing work. However, he didn't move until he heard another sound of quiet feet walking nearby. He looked out from behind his crates, and cursed quietly, eyeing the ever so greasy Ace slinking around the room and giving the nearby generator a good stare as if it would short circuit upon being touched. A part of him just wanted to leave the guy there to deal with the damn thing on his own, but the words of Claudette twirled around in the back of his mind as he found himself hunched up, balancing on the balls of his feet. ' _ A lot of us rely on you in our trials... _ ' She had said.

Making a decision, he swallowed, and walked out. Ace looked up and stopped working on the generator, eyeing up the British brute with some disgust. David ignored it and squatted down next to him, letting out a sigh.

'Look 'ere, Ace. We don't  gotta get 'long outside the trials, fuck it, we can throw some punches if  ya want, but when we're in 'ere... I won't start shit, and if  ya do, I'll drop  ya arse like hot dog shit and leave  ya to die'. Ace scowled at him but nodded, not uttering a word as he once again started to work on the generator. David smirked at his minor victory and turned to look at the small intricate wires in front of him. As they worked, David realised more and more how much he was attuned to the song of the Huntress. He knew the others could hear it, yet somehow, he seemed to hear it several seconds before them, and it was obvious to the others when he did. It was distant, but he heard the song echoing around the concrete walls of the slaughter house, and despite knowing she was nowhere near them, he struggled to focus on the task at hand. Ace would throw irritated yet inquisitive looks at him every so often, and every time David would frown back and scowl at him, trying to quietly communicate a firm  “ Fuck off, Ace ” . Only after the third glare did Ace give in with questioning him, and they knuckled down on the machine. He heard the generator begin to tick over which indicated that it was about to start, and he felt dread overcome him quickly as he realised the Huntress would come back to them once it did. He stopped working on the generator, his hands slowly starting to shake as this new realisation overtook him. As he paused however, the generator roared to life and he jumped back, stumbling into some boxes. They crashed behind him and David cursed, scrambling to his feet in an effort to run from the scene of the noise.

'King, what the actual fuck are you doing!?' Ace shouted, throwing himself at David and hauling him to his feet. However, just as he was about to defend himself, Ace was knocked down by a hatchet. David's heart almost stopped, he spun around to face the subtle grin underneath the mask. He stepped backwards, his voice catching in his throat as he stopped himself screaming for aid though stumbled over Ace who was crawling away. He bolted. He couldn't deal with this bullshit, Ace was down and he couldn't stop the Huntress from hooking him without being downed himself. He just had to survive, he could unhook Ace, but only if he himself was alive. Skidding around a corner, David carefully slid by some crates and a large metal container, hoping the skid marks would make it look like he'd run elsewhere. Unfortunately for him, there was a hook nearby, and he heard the Huntress walking over. Ace clearly making a good effort to struggle from the woman's grip but he was no match, and the gambler let out a horrific scream. The sound practically crawling under David's skin as he waited for the Huntress to leave. She slinked around the room silently, her humming almost a whisper. He'd never heard her sing that lullaby so quietly before, somehow it was  even more terrifying just hearing it sound so distant, yet knowing she was so close. His heartbeat was thunderous, and he covered his ears hoping to drown it out while he could still see her. David shuffled into the corner of the crates that he was hiding behind and waited patiently for the woman to leave. All the while, he heard Ace struggle, the soft moans and pained groans lingering in the air. The smell of blood was starting to feel thick, choking David in the process. He saw the killer do a final sweep of the room, and then she walked out, slower than normal, as if expecting someone to shoot out and rescue Ace any second. 

' _ We ain't that stupid... _ ' He thought bitterly and crawled around to the edge of the crates so he could see the woman leave more clearly. His breath hitched as she suddenly turned around, as if she'd heard him moving, but she couldn't have... He saw her head turn slowly, her body facing away yet he could feel her staring at him. He just knew that she knew. Was she going to grab him, too? She started to turn back, and David shuffled behind the crates again. He was losing precious time to unhook Ace, but he couldn't rescue the guy without risking the Huntress getting them both, and honestly, with them both hanging around here, they were already a hindrance to the team.

A loud bang rocked its way through the halls, and the Huntress turned her head towards it, away from them both. David felt relief swell through his body as she began to run, pulling a hatchet free from her belt as she did. Crouching, as he came out from the behind the storage, David slowly walked towards his agonised comrade who had made several attempts to unhook himself already, however his arms gave in half way as they flopped down by his side. David smiled at Ace, and began to pull him off the hook slowly, so not to antagonise the wound too much before they could get it wrapped up. Ace held a look of pure relief when he realised he was finally being rescued, and David felt some relief of his own. 

'I got-cha, you lucky fuck, don't-cha worry.' David said, reaching up and gingerly unhooking his...  _ temporary  _ friend. The ex-athlete began to strap the American's shoulder slowly, listening all the time for the Huntress's return. If he could do this and get out of this area, he'd be fine, there was no way either of them would be found. Gideon meat plant was a maze even with a map, so there was no way the killer could find them if they stay hidden. Acknowledging this, he felt soothed and started working a bit faster, still listening for the sound of the lullaby coming their way. Ace was gritting his teeth, quietly seething sharp breaths through them, occasionally humming some quiet song to himself as David started working on the actual wound. They heard nothing for a small while, and after what felt like an hour, Ace stood up and moved his shoulder slowly, smiling at the flexibility. 

'Thanks, King. I say we move apart... we might not do generators as fast, but we'll be able to do more and if she feels as zealous as she usually does, anyone around you is going to die. So, I'm OUT! David, RUN!' The whistling of the hatchet being thrown made David dive down as he narrowly missed the weapon from embedding itself into his back. Ace was not so lucky, as he now had the hatchet buried into his already injured shoulder. David ducked out of the way of the collapsing American, and he scrambled away from another hatchet, his heartrate now shattering his eardrums. He heard Ace's pained cries as he was once again re-hooked, and despite trying to hide, he couldn't move. He slowly moved behind some crates and tried to find a shard of glass, or metal, or anything, to defend himself with. He had to for Ace, and the others. He had to survive this trial. The young man desperately gripped random scrappy pieces of wood and dust between his fingers and heard the huntress slowly walk around the room. She knew exactly where he was, she was just playing with him. David turned around leaning against the wall. The Huntress was standing there, and she was slowly shaking her head as if she was disappointed in him. David gripped the stick he'd found tightly, hoping it would at least stun her. Ace was still fighting behind them, and David began to wonder how long he had to listen to the other survivor die. 

" _ Give up, Ace... we 'aven't got any 'ope you 'n' me... _ " He thought bitterly as the Huntress slowly wrapped her hand around his neck. He felt his heart slow down, as if his brain and body had finally agreed to just accept the death that was coming. He felt a sense of calm overcome him as he was pulled from the crates. That calm did not last. He saw Ace hanging on the hook, looking both betrayed and enraged in one go, the calm vanished into the pit of his stomach. The Huntress dropped him near the corner, just within sight of Ace. David looked towards his 'friend' again, but the Huntress had other plans for him. Her hands once again trailing over David's head, stroking her fingers through his hair softly. 

David was on his back, the grit on the floor scratching into his head every time the Huntress pulled her fingers through his knotted hair. Although disturbing to admit, it was somewhat soothing to feel the soft touch gently combing his hair smooth, humming a sweet tune opposed to one he'd heard a thousand times while dying on a hook. His mind began to fall inwards, as if he was going to sleep. He heard nothing as everything started to feel soft and comfortable. He must have been killed directly by her hand - memento mori - he was on his way back to the campfire, this was all over. He could laugh with Quentin and listen to Claudette and her botanical knowledge, and help her with the makeshift medicine. Then the feeling of falling began, something cold touched his skin, and he felt a searing pain carve its way into his consciousness. David's eyes snapped open and he let out a pained scream. Staring at the hatchet that had embedded itself into his abdomen, he tried to move his arms to pull it out but he was met with resistance from above. The Huntress had pinned his arms down painfully under her knees, and David realised what she was doing with herself. 

The Brit was no stranger to women, and he understood that they were capable of doing whatever they wanted, but he never thought he'd see a Russian murderess sitting inches from his face with a strategic tear in the crotch of her trousers. He looked up at the Huntress, quietly pleading with his eyes, hoping whatever humanity she still had would just kill him and not do this. Not while Ace was dying right next to him, not while people needed him.

'P... please...' He uttered, his voice breaking as he tried to convince the monster above him not to do it. All he saw however, was the grotesque smile. She grabbed his hair once again and he closed his eyes trying desperately to struggle free despite the agony he was in. He could feel the hatchet going deeper into his stomach, and he started shaking his head as all his twisting made everything significantly worse for him. He heard Ace's grip slip, but he couldn't bring himself to look towards his friend, and his head was forced up towards the hole she'd tore. He tried to twist his head away, but his capacity to resist was withheld from him as the full weight of the woman met his head. David felt his arms begin to ache under the weight and he tried to let out a final cry for help before the Russian's core was forced against his face. He retched at the raw scent of her sex, and although he was no stranger to what she was demanding, he was left clueless and struggling against her and the axe, despite the pain it was causing. The Huntress grabbed his hair and pushed him against her - deeper - and David opened his mouth to cry out, instead she let out a groan and slammed her left hand next to his head, her right one still gripping his hair tightly. His eyes stung with the scent, and he felt dizzy, and overwhelmed with what was going on, however he obeyed her demands. Tentatively, he opened his mouth again and began to lick, hoping her nature would make this a quick process. His arms were suddenly freed, but he found himself continuing the slow flicking between the hairy folds he was forced against. His hands instinctively went against her lower back as his head was bobbed calmly deeper against her. He could taste the bittersweet produce and pushed his tongue inside her slowly. The Huntress let out another groan, and David felt a slight ego bolster inside him. He gripped the Huntress's back tightly, his nails digging into the surprising soft skin as he  moved his lips around the soft  flaps , slowly pulling his tongue up and down, twirling the woman's clit with the very tip.

He heard another satisfied grunt, his eyes began to prickle with tears as he realised just what he was doing in order to survive. A feeling of revolt overcame him and he stopped all his ministrations, instead he scratched the woman's lower back as sharply as he could and pulled his face free as she let out an angered howl. The howl however, was mixed with a pained groan and David tore his face away to see Ace impaled by the entity. However, he caught his fellow survivor's eyes just before he was lifted above by the spider-like creature and he felt the American man's heavy eyes of unadulterated hatred seep into him like oil through cloth. Thick, disheartening, and spreading far further than he realised it could. 

Above him, the Huntress was quietly watching him, as if trying to understand what was going on. She rose up, grabbing David by the front of his shirt and hauling him to a nearby hook - David didn't have it in him to resist - He didn't even make a sound when he was impaled. The Huntress stood in front of him for a few minutes, before pulling a torn piece of t-shirt from her pocket and softly wiping his face as if it would make everything better. She then stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair, combing it into place and applying gentility that would have been better placed earlier. David just hung there, occasionally flinching from the touches but otherwise too withdrawn to focus. Inside his head there was chaos. People were screaming at him from thousands of miles away, calling him back to them, begging to know where he was. David's eyes fluttered shut, and he heard fast paced feet scuttling against the concrete floor. The soft touches stopped suddenly, and he heard the Huntress haul her hatchet above her head. He tried to open his eyes, but whatever was calling for him had more will than he did, and he heard someone let out a panicked shriek just as the entity appeared before him. He couldn't identify the scream, but he heard his name ricochet around the room, and he turned towards it, hoping to see the eyes of a friend, rather than the bloodied bunny mask that stood before him.

In his final moments in the trial, all he saw were the violent bright blue eyes behind the mask, and a small part of him could only think one thing. 

" _ 'nother time... I might've called them eyes beautiful... _ "


	8. Chapter 7

The mist was thick along the edge of their camp. Every so often they saw shapes skulking along the side, the darkness appeared to inch closer every time they moved. Many survivors felt too on edge to sit near the mist, so they sat around the campfire, waiting desperately yet quietly for their friends to arrive. They didn't know how many trials or days had passed since they vanished, but many had accepted that they might not return. Jake had told them all to stop wasting their energy on worrying and to focus on their own trials. Meg had started to argue, but Dwight had silenced her and told her to focus on improving her toolbox instead of starting fights. This had of course lead to her being quietly watched by Tapp, who helped her with the alterations. Claudette had searched for the two missing members of their group around the edges of the camp and barely slept when she wasn't looking for them. Quentin had even caught her trying to communicate with the one they called the Hillbilly. The creature seemed to quietly respect Claudette, and would often stop and just stare at her, or throw a plant from beyond the fog to her. It was because of the sense of a shrunken domain that the sound of scuffling feet was such as surprise for the other survivors. Although Jake was the  most observant, this time it was the Afro-American botanist who noticed it first, and she let everyone know it as well.

'David!' She shrieked, running towards her clearly wounded friend. David looked like a wreck, crawling out of the fog with one arm tightly wrapped around his stomach. His face was muddy and scratched, and his eyes were closed tightly, as if opening them would cause some severe discomfort. He winced at every sound, and as soon as he was within the boundaries of their camp - no longer within the grasps of the fog - he stopped crawling and curled into a ball, letting out shuddering gasps and the occasional pained whimper, sounding like a wounded animal on the brink of death. No one knew how to act when faced with this pitiful scene. David was usually the one who ran around injured, typically bleeding from an uncountable number of wounds, yet still keeping the killer occupied, and them safe. Yet here they all saw their brute on the ground, shivering from the fog's cold embrace and letting out sounds they hadn't heard from a human in all their years. Not even Bill knew what to do, as he stood above the young man with a look of confusion and hurt. It was Dwight who moved first, he clapped his hands together sharply and began barking orders. He got Tapp and Bill to move David to the sleeping tent, careful not to move him too much in case he had more serious injuries. Meg and Claudette were told to get their ranger med kits and herbs to begin treating the more obvious of injuries. Feng and Jake had to rummage through the box of old clothes and clean them in the river in case they ran out of bandages. Quentin was told to keep an eye out in case Ace returned as well and Laurie joined the medical fold as Bill and Tapp placed their injured friend down.

It was only then they noticed the shape he was in. Although partially healed, he clearly had a severe abdominal tear that he had been clutching, and everyone could see it had been a very deep tear as well. Dwight excused himself the minute he saw all the injuries, and frankly those left behind couldn't blame him. The boy may be an excellent leader, but he was not a medic, and even Claudette looked pale when removing clothing from David's frail body. In reality (or as close to it as they could get) they had no way of knowing just how many injuries David had obtained, as the fog liked to heal them quickly if they were particularly bad or life threatening. With his shirt off, David's injures were more apparent, and Meg ran from the tent, going to a nearby food-waste pit, her hand covering her mouth. Bill pulled his hat off and squatted next to the team medic, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder as she began her work. Tapp had also looked away, although morbid curiosity also brought him to look back every so often. Claudette took note that while David lay reasonably still, he was awake for every stitch and wrap. He simply lay there quietly, staring into the distance and whenever she or Bill tried to get his attention, he would flinch violently and crawl away, requiring the botanist to rewrap some of his more delicate wounds. In the end she had managed to close his abdominal wound, and his shoulder had been set. 

When Claudette had tried to clean his face, he let out a guttural scream and fought against Bill's tight grasp that was keeping his arms to his side. He'd let out a series of incoherent British swear words and sentences no one could understand, but the end result was that he lay, curled up with his back to Bill's chest, sobbing hysterically, begging the Entity not to make him go back. Soon after, Claudette and Laurie eventually managed to convince him to bathe in the river, with Bill helping and watching over him nearby. 

This was where they were now. Bill was watching David like a hawk, in turn David wouldn't even look in their general direction. Dwight had got the other survivors who were not directly occupied with the Brit's recovery to search the old documents for clues or answers as to where Ace might be, and where David had been. It was Tapp who had suggested that they look, as the old diaries from Benedict Baker might have more to say than just explaining what they had to do. Meg at first had  protested, but Laurie had put a kind arm around her shoulders and led her away, saying they needed all hands-on deck for this. 

David looked at his own reflection, staring at the wounds that had been meticulously cleaned and in certain places recut so the edges were smooth. He was completely naked, with a fresh pair of clothes on the edge of the river, near Bill who was being kind enough to give him a sense of privacy. David could tell everyone wanted to ask what had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to remember. He just remembered dying on the hook, then... 

Shaking his head, the young man dove his head under the water and held his breath, watching the distortion swirl around him. If only he could hold his breath long enough to pass out, he wouldn't have to reason with a God to get some peace. He closed his eyes slowly, wondering if his will to vanish outdid his brain's need to survive. Before he could really consider his thoughts, he heard splashing and a pair of rough - but strong - hands  pulling his head up from the water by the shoulders. He let out a gasp and struggled free, grabbing the makeshift towel and wrapping it around his waist as he shot out of the river.

'What the fuck, Bill!?' He shouted, wiping his face clear of water before scowling at the soldier. Bill in turn hoisted himself out of the river and marched over to David. 

'Don't go dying on me, boy. We almost lost you tonight to whatever in God's power decided you were a tasty treat. Now come-on, Claudette has some food and that sleep stuff for you.' He threw David his clothes and let him get dressed in peace, walking over to talk to Claudette who'd been mixing some herbs. David sighed, reaching to run his hands through his hair. An unexplainable sense of terror overcame him and he staggered against the nearby tree, clutching his chest tightly. He hurriedly pulled his trousers on, but before he could fully get dressed his body gave in to the anxious fright and he hurled himself to the ground, only just making it to a nearby pit before vomiting whatever he had into the hole. Unable to fully hold himself up, he leant down on his elbow, using his hand to keep his wet and slightly out of control hair out of his way. Crawling to the tree, he sat and listened to the river, his body shivering with anticipation of sick and cold. Hearing leaves crackle under-foot, David looked weakly towards Bill, who held a look of concern he hadn't seen the older man wear before.

'A night's rest an' I'll be chasin' them killers like dogs do cats...' He said, trying to will a cheeky smile to cross his sore and tired face. Bill cracked his own small smile instead and helped David to his feet, giving him a fresh t-shirt to wear. 

'Just don't die, and that's a deal.' He said, putting David's arm around his shoulders and gradually helping him to the sleeping tent, which had been moved closer to the fire. Some of the other survivors looked up as they both walked past, but David could only watch his feet struggle to lift themselves as he was lead past them all. He couldn't look at them... although... he couldn't quite remember why... Struggling to think clearly, David relished in the feeling of sitting down on a fresh bed and being handed a cup of Claudette's tea. She smiled at him and waited for him to drink it all before giving him some seeds to eat. 

'If you feel sick tomorrow let me know, and I'll make you some Camomile. I... found some earlier today.' David just nodded and lay down. His head felt heavy the minute he did, but a part of him resisted the advances sleep made towards him. It was unexplainable, but David knew falling asleep would bring him no good. He knew this, and he still ended up giving in to the calling in the back of his head. He closed his eyes a final time, seeing Dwight sit nearby clearly working on improving his  toolbox, but every so often throwing careful glances at him. David felt a blanket placed over him and he relaxed, the rest he so desperately needed was dragging him down, whether he liked it or not. 

In the end it didn't matter, as David was asleep before he could really consider the terror that had started to grow in his mind.

What pulled him back to consciousness was a bit of a mystery, yet David awoke to see the warning signs in the eyes of Bill staring at him. He had his left hand to his lips, indicating silence and his right hand over the Brit's mouth, although not restricting. He locked eyes with the soldier, who nodded at him and nudged his head behind him. David sat up and quietly listened to the shouting match outside while he put his donkey-jacket on, the fog seemingly thicker today than on previous instances. He looked at his wounds before  he  began to eavesdrop in earnest and mused at the smooth hairline scar he had obtained overnight. He struggled to recall what had caused the wound, but he remembered what it felt like and he shuddered, dropping his t-shirt and crouching to the edge of their tent, staying obscured. What he heard sent a shiver of dread down his spine and put his hair on end. 

'I'm telling y'all! He is working with the entity! I saw it with my own eyes!'

'How can you say that Ace!? You've  been vindictive  against the guy since you first spoke! I've never known you to be nice about him!'

'So what!?' Ace shouted back, 'I am telling the fuckin' truth, that shitwig was eating the fucking Russian commie shit and let me die on that fucking hook!' David heard an indigent huff which he recognised belonged to Meg, but she never got to utter whatever she was going to say. The significantly calmer voice of Dwight cut through the tension with a blade that only the Pizza boy's voice had.

'Enough, we don't know what happened, you said he was behind some boxes, when he came back to us he had an axe wound to the gut. He was probably held hostage or something. You don't know what happened, Ace, just what you saw.' Meg let out a triumphant sound, but David looked around the flap of the tent to see Dwight give her a sharp look. 

'Listen here you pizza fuck-' Ace started, but Laurie stepped in between the trio and lifted her hands up. 

'No, you listen, both of you. We can't be sure what we see when we are in the trials. We don't know how much control that damn thing has, it might have made mirages for you to see, just to split us apart. We can't fight among ourselves.' Dwight nodded behind the woman, clearly agreeing with her. Ace looked enraged, slapping Laurie's hand down and pointing an accusatory finger at the woman. 

'Fuck you and your diplomacy, I know what I saw and I saw that bastard eating the fucking Huntress, you can't change my mind and you can't make us friends. Next time I see that bastard I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.' Dwight looked like he was going to say something, but just as he did, Bill stepped up and walked towards the group, his face grim. Before David could obscure himself however, Ace sees him, and with a speed David hadn't anticipated, he flew at him, fists raised.

'You fucking British bastard!' He shouted, throwing an enraged punch into David's stomach and then cheek. Claudette gasped and tried to grab Ace, who just shoved her way and continued to throw volatile punches at the brute. David simply covered his face and curled into himself. His mind was reeling with memories he didn't even realise he had, and they made him sick.

" _ What did I do!? I didn't...  _ _ I- I wouldn’t! _ _ . _ " He shot up between the attacks and threw a single punch squarely into Ace's face, and the lucky man sprawled against the floor, the mud clinging to his clothing. David wiped blood from his nose and lips, spreading it against his face. He smirked at Ace and beckoned for him to continue. Ace took the invitation and launched himself at David again, who ducked the attack and threw mud into the American's face. David felt a segment of smugness overcome him, remembering the good bare-knuckle fights he once had. Ace however, brought a low-blow to the table and squarely kicked David in the crotch, and once he was down, slammed onto his stomach, the hairline scar the brit had suddenly flaring up with unimaginable agony. David let out a scream and lay on the floor, gasping for breath and clutching his gut. Claudette finally got in between the two, trying her best to keep Ace away from the wounded brit but David could see she didn't even know where to start with them. David lay on the ground, watching the shuffling above him as Ace tried to continue the fight, however Bill was successfully holding him back. Claudette rushed over to David, but he shook her caring hands free and shook his head. The medic started to protest, but David rose up, wiping dirt from his face. 

'What!? You haven't got anything to say for yourself!? You fucking whore! I bet you'd let anyone fuck you the same way she did after I got sacrificed you filthy fucking, rich brat!' Ace spat after him. David resisted the urge to attack him again, as he knew in his current state, as angry as he was, he would not win in the long run. Ace had seemingly been let off easy for being sacrificed, and David didn't want to test how badly he'd been injured. Gingerly rising to his feet, the brit limped away to the blood-web.

No one followed him.


	9. Chapter 8

The camp had never been this divided in conflict before, there were now fights almost every hour. To an observer it looked petty, but to them it was important. David understood that, but he... he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He curled up and listened to another argument going on between Quentin and Feng. Both of whom were hot-headed when they wanted to be - like now – although Dwight would normally step in between them both to stop them. This time he resisted, and instead kept to himself, working on a map in the quiet and alone.

Laurie helped Claudette to clean out the cuts on her arm from her last trial and was holding it steady as the shards of glass were slowly pulled out. Bill showed Tapp some of ‘his moves from 'nam’ - as he put it - and in the corner of the camp, Nea, Ace and Jake were all huddled up together. They were clearly talking among themselves. Occasionally, David’s eyes met Ace’s as he threw him a hard glare, though nothing more than that. The last fight between them both had soured the feeling in the camp to a whole new level. David wasn't sure if he could be bothered to deal with the drama anymore.

Every trial David entered now felt like he had to prove his loyalty to the group. He had to show them that he was on their side, that nothing had changed between them, just between him and...  _ Her _ . He would return to the campfire while feeling hollow and sore, with every sacrifice he felt a larger part of himself forcefully taken away as if the entity had started physically ripping parts of his flesh - except it was his soul - instead of gently stealing it and slowly killing him.

David didn't even dare to look people in the eye anymore in case he saw the same sense of disappointment - or frightened confusion - he'd seen in Meg's eyes. If he was honest with himself, despite her vehemently defending him every day, he wasn't sure if she was even certain about him anymore. That thought alone broke him more than any other. He closed his eyes and fell back against the damp grass while feeling the fog's dew seeping into his coat and trousers. A part of him wished it could get colder, perhaps so cold such that when he fell asleep he wouldn't have to wake up again. He knew that wouldn't happen. Even if he had no fight left in him he knew that the Entity still felt he was worth having around. When he couldn't sleep, he found himself reading the old diaries of "Benedict Baker". A past survivor who had described everything they went through, he described the conflicts he'd experienced while in trials and everything in between in detail. At first when David read them he thought Baker to be a psychopath for leaving people to hang on a hook in the name of himself, yet the more he engrossed himself in the memoires, the more he understood Benedict’s standpoint. Once they have nothing left to lose, watching others lose it too, almost felt justified. Why should they alone be unhappy?

Around David, a fog was slowly picking at him. He sat upright and stared at the other survivors. Despite the situation they were in, not even those who were considered on his side or his ally in the recent spats moved towards or noticed him being taken this time.

David’s thoughts moved to wondering if he would start the trial by himself, if any of the other survivors would be brought in to join him. A part of him hoped this would be his last, where he would finally die, alone.

As the fog dissipated, David realised that he did indeed start the trial by himself. Hearing nothing except for the crows perched nearby, he looked around, trying to orientate himself before finding a generator to work on. His stomach dropped when he realised that he was on the MacMillan Estate and to his left was the typical basement in a building nearby – he could tell by the glow emanating from it. The Brit crouched down and waited until he was sure that the killer wasn't around - but then to his pleasure and horror he heard his heartbeat ringing softly in his head telling him exactly how close he was to his hunter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and silently he hid behind a pile of crates. Peering around the corner of one of them, he caught the sickening grin of the Trapper's mask and felt relief. The Trapper did not see him, walking right past the building, clearly ready for the hunt to commence in earnest once he found a target. His heartbeat began to dwindle by the second, David knew not to move until he was sure the monster was gone. When all he could hear again was the crows, he let out the breath he had been holding for what seemed like forever and again took stock of his surroundings.

** _ Smack. _ **

The plank struck his forehead before he could avoid it, letting out a loud swear while holding his head tightly and rolling his body onto one side. Towering above him he saw two figures through his fingers, before he could fully determine who it was, they kicked him in the stomach and while yelling in pain and they shoved the plank into his mouth. The lighting shifted. David could now see the enraged look on his attacker’s face, on Ace's face, and the ever-stoic appearance of Jake standing nearby. Ace took the opportunity and kicked him again but this time striking his ribs. David felt a crunch as it contacted and he tried to pull away to hide himself from the constant blows that now seemed to come from everywhere. His eyes caught the mountain boots just as they kicked his face and the plank lodged in his mouth was forcefully pushed further from the movement, he felt splinters enter his gums and cheek.

In an effort to remove the offending wood David lifted his arms up, but Ace took this as an opportunity and curb stomped his arm against a rock. David let out a muffled scream as the bone cracked under the pressure. The pain shot from his arm throughout his body as he then held the arm tightly, during which he began choking on the plank. Jake looked up nervously. David noticed his heartbeat again as it was coming closer, but his mind began trailing around the agony he was experiencing. Jake looked at David, then at Ace and walked away quietly as if he hadn't been involved in the beating. Ace on the other hand, he stayed, and that made David nervous.

Thankful for the reprieve, David pulled the wooden plank out from his face and growled at the older male.

''appy...?' He spluttered as he sprayed splinters onto the ground, cradling his arm as he tried to get up, 'You get what you wanted? Feeling vindicated now? What you 'ave to tell Jake to convince 'im this was the plan? Threaten 'im? I know 'e ain't stupid enough to just go with whateva you- ** argh ** !' Ace didn't let him finish the last sentence, as he kicked David in the knee and stood above the downed survivor.

'Happy? No... not yet.' There was something in his voice that put David on edge, and it wasn't the raw malice that he could practically feel in the air around him.  David began to pull himself away from the other man, his head slowly shaking back and forth.

'Ace, mate, listen, whatever you're going to do, you ain't got to do it. We can beat it ou' afta th' trial. Come-on...' He wasn't pleading, but he would admit that he was close and it seemed clear that Ace had other plans. Ace swiftly kicked David in the chest,  making him fall down the stairs and into the basement . David withheld a cry of pain as he pulled himself up gingerly at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the silhouetted survivor, noticing that his arm and ribs flared up with a barely manageable agony every time he moved, that matched his currently bottled rage. He wanted to attack the man who was so consistently threatening his existence and yet managing to get the upper hand, something David wasn't used to.

David growled and squinted at Ace swaggering down the stairs slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. David tried to get up, to at least find a better position to defend himself, yet he discovered the fall down the stairs along with the beating he'd received had jimmied his knee. His body was no longer cooperating with him. The slow descent of Ace made the entire experience even more infuriating, but David held his tongue, more out of concern for attracting the killer than angering "Lady Fortune's favourite". Ace approached and grabbed David's uninjured arm, for a brief second the Brit let himself believe that was it. He got his bullshit aggression out and now it was over. Ace would go back to being snarky, but helpful, and get him out of the damn basement. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case as in David's weakened state he was practically rag-dolled to a nearby chest while being thrown to his knees. His injuries protested once more and David bit hard into his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. Ace stood above him and David rolled his eyes.

'What? Want me t'open this chest for ya?' David said, a cheeky smile somehow managing to crest his lips. Ace only smiled in response causing David's to vanish as he was suddenly pushed onto the chest head first, slamming hard against the lid. Ace held his hair and slammed his face into it again, disorientating the ex-athlete. David was starting to wonder if he would - in fact - die to Ace rather than the Trapper and if this continued he was sure he'd end up with an American-football level concussion as well. Instead David felt the grip on his hair tighten painfully, but his injured arm and the angle of his other one didn't allow him to free himself from the grasp.

'Ace, Ace, I fecking get it, stop. I'll ev'n tell ya what's bin 'appening, just  _ let go _ !' He shouted the last part, and he regretted it as his heartbeat began to thump again. It disappeared, and he hoped he'd managed to get through to Ace. This wasn't the case. Not in the slightest. A wandering hand told him so, as did the hungry, heavy breathing he felt against the nape of his neck. A sickening feeling overcame him, and David shook his head. 

'No, no no. Feck no. Ace! Ace stop ya can-' His head was once again slammed into the chest and it lolled onto the hard, wooden lid, his focus momentarily diminished – the earlier kick to the eye sharing the blame - and behind him, the heavy breathing got louder. It invaded his ear, and a long, wet tongue licked the ridge of it.

'I can, you say?' Ace hissed, and David's thoughts froze. His trousers were being tugged at and he felt the panic creep throughout his body, like a hot drink on a cold, muggy day. David gripped the wooden chest despite the pain he felt in his arm and ribs, hoping beyond hope that this was just to frighten him, " _ No, no... He can't. He saw what she did! He knows! I don't. _ " His mind was screaming at him to fight back, attack. This behaviour was no different from the killers, Ace was bad, but he wasn't this bad, David tried to reconcile that there was no way Ace would actually do this.

'Ace, Ace, don't. Stop, look... The Huntress, we didn't- I mean, I didn't want to, she gutted me damnit- Ace what are you doing!?' Ace leant over David’s back and grabbed his injured arm tightly, digging his bony fingers into the swollen and bruising flesh. David curled his back and tried to buck the older man off him despite the agony that the movement put his ribs through. The resistance was unsuccessful as Ace finally had enough of the Brit and slapped the back of his head.

'Do you really think I would believe you?' Ace exhaled, dragging the nails on his left hand across David's lower back, scratching into it deeply while also manipulating his trousers past his ass, although only enough to expose a small part of him, the only part  _ he  _ was interested in. David's grip on the chest went from a desperate squeeze to limp every few seconds as the use of his muscles, coupled with his injuries, made the pain nauseating. He felt like he would be sick at any second, as his head swam from the repeated head beatings, disorientating him in relation to what was going on. He felt bile rise as the nails that had practically carved his skin trailed further down. A part of David was grateful that he was taking so long...

" _ Maybe he's just scaring me, there's no way he'll actually do this... no way, oh please don't. Please..." _

'Please...' David whispered, his voice breaking as his body screamed at him to just stop moving. Ace however, whatever he was thinking, whatever he hoped to achieve with this intrusion upon David’s body, simply continued, and it made David let out the cry of a wounded man as he felt a single digit force itself into him. Ace grunted as he forced himself into the man, clearly struggling to get past the initial muscle, yet the continued force eventually made David's body relent and he let out a muffled scream. Ace tactically slapped a hand over the Brit's mouth and leant down to David's ear, softly biting the ridge of it, all the while pushing further inside him.

'I love it when your type resists me.' He whispered, with pure glee dripping in his voice and punctuating the sentence by sharply biting into the top of David's ear so as to draw blood. David's head injuries throbbed as the blood now had yet another exit, and it wasn't just his ear. His breath became laboured as his heartbeat became louder once more, and David began to whisper small prayers under his breath.

'...Just come downstairs, murderous twat... Just frighten 'im, anythin' I'll even let ya sacrifice me a few times...' His voice trembled as he continued the line of thought, although this time much louder,  hoping more than anything the entity would hear him. 'Please...ya spider feck, just... Whispe- _ Ace, No _ !' His prayer was interrupted as Ace bit into the back of his neck, again breaking the skin. David felt the teeth tear through the first few layers before burning into his nerves. The bite brought a fire back into him, and he shoved an elbow into the ribs of the other male. Ace let out a grunt and he grabbed at the Brit's hair, dragging his nails through the scalp at the same time. David let out an enraged growl and violently twisted himself to the side, crashing against the floor and removing Ace from within him. God it hurt... but it was worth it. In that second, Ace was stunned and David took the opportunity to scramble towards the exit. The offending teammate seemed to have other ideas - and Ace grabbed David's ankle - pulling him back towards the chest. David dragged his nails across the ground, trying to find purchase against the ongoing harassment. His attempted grips were lost when Ace crawled on top of him and jammed his elbow against his injured arm, forcing David to give in on his efforts and grip the injury tightly. The Brit heard the other male’s feet scratching against the floor, and the young man curled into himself, perching his body on his knees. David tried gripping and covering his chest to protect himself from whatever new beating he was now going to get by leaning his head against the floor and protecting his pre-existing injuries. He had to get free, this wasn't fair!

When he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being removed, David swung onto his back, ready to defend himself once again. He wasn't fast enough, he felt the pain of the belt buckle slamming into the side of his face and then against his ribs, causing the pain to blossom outwards. He cursed and leant his head against the floor, holding the part where the belt buckle had clearly broken the skin and - like all of his headwounds - was bleeding badly. 

'If ya just-' A kick to David's stomach made him roll onto his side and to his knees, his coughing and hacking filling the room. Ace seemingly had no patience for him today, and a part of David could sympathise with that, but that didn't mean he deserved this.

'Ace, I'm serious! Sto-ghpf-p! We gotta do g-gennies... we... we can fight at camp!' He finally managed to shout out, crawling towards the hooks, hoping to use the beam to hoist himself up. Unfortunately, Ace had other plans, and David felt a foot plant itself firmly between his shoulder blades. The weight of another body brought his upper body down, but because of how he was crawling, his knees were now trapped under him, and his lower body was up in the air. 

'Begging suits you, King.' David had heard his name uttered in such a vehement manner several times, but this time he knew the hatred ran deeper than simple pettiness over sports or drunken comments in a bar. He wanted to plead to whoever was listening, but that meant giving Ace the satisfaction of hearing it again, and David was beyond that. The foot was clumsily removed from his back and he began to hoist himself up, hoping that Ace was satisfied with hearing him beg and would leave him to rot. Once again, luck favoured the offender, and David felt the full body of the American male lay on top of him, once again biting and taunting him. 

'Ace... Ace, whatever ya thinkin' ya gotta stop. The trapper ain't gonna wait for ya to finish. We in the feckin' basement!' David hissed, hoping his final plea would deter Ace to continue his migrations. Ace however, decided that this was the last straw.

'We stop when I say we stop, and right now I want to start again.' The American said. There was something else to that sentence, and David felt a shiver of panic go through him as he slowly realised there was nothing else he could do to resist. If he counted his injuries now, he had at least a sprained arm, he had a headwound that was starting to blur his vision, his ribs creaked and ached with every breath and he could feel his knees resisting the position he was currently in. Even if he did get away, the Trapper would just knock him down with a single swipe of that cleaver like weapon. He was forced into a very compromising position.

The Brit's thoughts were frozen as he was once again forced to endure the feeling of Ace's fingers invading him. He panted and mewled, shivering at the chill as Ace seemingly added a cold liquid to his hand. His head was forced against the ground as he tried desperately to remain quiet, but as soon as the fingers were removed and he felt the American spread his ass, David began to let out a series of small, quiet, but noticeable whimpers, each becoming slightly louder with every  slig h tly movement h e felt, the liquid that Ace had used burning deeply within him. David's hands grasped at the floor, his nails digging into the dirt that coated the concrete, his legs twitching and twisting, trying to ease the discomfort he was in. Ace was quiet above him, yet the Brit could almost feel the smug grin the bastard had on his face. If he had the strength he would surely lamp him one. Then he heard something else from the male that made him feel sick, and it was the low grunting that accompanied what the American had forced into him. The whimpers were suddenly drowned out once David again felt his heartbeat. His body tensed up as he realised this time it wasn't calming  down, in fact it was coming going faster; much faster. 

_ Thump. _

David let out a loud  cry as suddenly, Ace began to  insert himself into him.

** Thump. **

Ace stopped. David turned his head weakly to stare at the male. His face was pale, and he was seemingly trying to remove himself as soon as he could, his trousers were also open.

** _ Thump. _ **

The heavy steel boots, stepping down slowly. Each movement was calculated ; of course , the killer knew they were here. David began to crawl away, hoping the  T rapper would get to Ace first, or at least try to. Each step put him on edge as it was closer to him than he ever wanted the monster to be. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping anyone else would come down and help, even if it meant to accept their questions about why they were down here. Anything!

'David!' He heard, and he flung himself onto his back, staring into the frightened eyes of the man who seconds ago was assaulting him. It was only once he stopped moving that he heard the deafening heartbeat in the back of his head, clear as the day he was taken. He looked up at the ever-grinning mask of Evan MacMillan and swallowed a heavy and dry breath. The killer swung his massive meat-clever of a weapon around, and David took the opportunity to roll away, the weapon attaching itself to Ace. The scream rattled David, but he used the last of his energy to run out of the basement. It was at this point he was particularly grateful Meg had made him do burst training.

While Scrambling out of the basement he heard the mad swipe of the cleaver again, thankful for his inability to stand up straight. Ace was not so lucky, and he heard the man let out another dreadful cry. David stumbled and let out a painful whimper, his legs giving in as he reached the top of the stairs. His breath came out in terrified shudders, his mind reeling between feeling pain for his comrade and sadistic gratitude that he was captured by the murderous man. He heard the floor boards creek behind him, and David tried to crawl out of the room, his time to recover limiting itself by the second. The Trapper stepped over him, his huge strides casting a long shadow over the fallen Brit. Looking up, David swallowed as he saw Ace weakly struggle against the grip that held him, the blood from his wounds trickling down the work trousers and onto the floor. David felt a drop catch his forehead as he was passed over. Crawling out of the building as quickly as he could, he found a nice, overshadowed corner that hid him from sight, resting against the brick. He looked over a windowsill, and held his breath, counting the seconds until Ace was officially in trouble. A generator went off just as Ace was hooked, and the sound that usually made David feel relief was now coupled with a twisted feeling of justice and guilt. The Trapper placed a few traps around and looked back towards the door of the shack. Behind him, a stick broke and David felt the gentle hand of the American runner on his shoulder. Turning around, relief overcame him and he felt his body drain of any energy he may have had left.

'David... Let me patch you up, we'll get Ace an-'

'N-no. No, Forest man will get 'im. Just patch me up...'

Meg's eyes looked at him, quietly crouching down and pulling some bandages from her pocket. Occasionally she'd look up from her work and watch Ace.

'David, no one's going for him. We have to get Ace. We-'

'I said no!' David, practically shouted, his voice straining to control his temper. He saw in the young woman something he'd only seen in his mother, and it was sudden fear. Regret began to control him and he moved to look towards the hooked survivor. Meg huffed and placed some painkillers in his hand quietly, her eyes never quite leaving Ace's side. 

'I know we haven't got along recently... But we can still get him! We should still get him...' David once against felt resistance despite Meg's insistence at helping their comrade. He wanted to, a small part of him felt the compulsion to save the other man, but the most recent act was still freezing him. He shook his head and held Meg's arm tightly, pulling her back behind the brick wall. Meg, tried to pull free, but David simply covered her mouth and held her perfectly still, his grip significantly stronger than hers. 

'Don't fight me...' He whispered, shivers running through his body every second. His hands shook, and David just wished that the American Gambler would try to unhook himself, just die. Leave. They could deal with the next generators. They didn't need Ace.

'Mmfg!' Meg tried to free herself without aggravating his wounds, David's determination to keep her safe, away from Ace, was stronger and he pushed his hand tighter over her mouth. 

'Trust me, please...' Pinching her nose, Meg's struggles suddenly became more violent, and David hid his face in her shoulder, his body shaking as he felt the fight slowly leaving his friend's body. A second after she stopped moving, he counted to ten and slowly put her unconscious body down, covering her in some leaves and debris . David kneeled next to Meg for a second, before looking up towards Ace once again. He was in  struggle ; he could help him... He should.

A whispering in the back of his mind froze him, and he hid in the shadows once again, watching the Trapper wander around in the distance. Another generator went off, and David began to wonder how many were left for them to do. Shuddering, he looked at Meg one more time, and then began his slow walk towards Ace's hook. He took his time, a part of him wanting the man to run out of time before he got there. As fate would have it... Ace spotted him, and David saw the relief overcome the man, his grip loosening on the spike he was holding back. David felt a sense of smug justice overcome him, and he stood in front of Ace as he was impaled. He watched every second of it and he couldn't stop grinning the entire time. As Ace's body was lifted into the sky, David looked around and saw Jake  working a generator behind a nearby brick wall.  The g enerator went off, and to David's surprise the exit gates were powered. He felt his heart race, and he turned to see the Trapper marching towards an exit, beyond that however, Meg had woken up and began running to the opposite one. David crouched and walked away from the hook before bolting towards the exit gate he hoped everyone else was at. His heart slowed down, and he slid to a halt behind a rock, watching Meg rambling to Jake in a desperate panic, trying to explain that David did leave Ace to die. 

'Jake, I swear... He... he stopped me whenever I tried to go! This isn't like him, something's wrong!'

'Meg, quiet... we don't know where the Trapper went. We'll ask him when we're out... just... please. I'm sure he was just worried for your safety.' 

'You... But you and Ace-'

'I was wrong. I believe...' 

The exit-gate screeched open, and David saw the Trapper in the distance. David hesitated in following them. His body felt cold, and he closed his eyes, despite hearing his heart begin to thump against his chest. He heard Meg and Jake both let out a surprised yelp, yet he didn't move to help and make sure they both left. David's body in the end moved on its own and he curled up behind the rock and the tree, hiding his head with his body and arms. The Trapper seemingly missed him again, as his heart began beating so fast it hurt, yet he felt no weapon swing his way. The feeling of an eternity passed, and David looked up. The moon was gone, and the world around him started to disintegrate. He saw the entity eating at the ground, and patches close to him were already gone. Not wanting to be swallowed up, David snuck around the tree and saw the Trapper standing nearby. The monster nodded at him and left, walking towards the ironworks. The Brit walked towards the exit gate as the ground disappeared bit by bit, and just as he walked through the path of no return, he saw the fog swallow him up. 

In that moment, despite everything that had happened that trial, David felt empty.


	10. Chapter 9

The trial took a part of David that he needed. He noticed it was missing now, more than ever. If he had been on speaking terms with anyone, he'd talk it out and be able to put a name to it. After his stunt with Meg and Ace though, no one would listen to him unless he accepted the punishment that the group put to him. Jake and Ace received theirs, and despite Dwight being sympathetic to David's situation he said that he had to be punished for hindering efforts to save a survivor. David remembered that the rage overcame him before he could wrangle it back in and he had attacked Dwight, along with anyone who tried to restrain him. He felt the tingle of anger still swirl around his body, causing the occasional violent twitch, striking a nearby item. He was tied to a tree near the camp by his leg while the rest of the survivor's tried to discuss how to punish him for resisting. 

Normally, David remembered fondly, it would be him guarding whoever had resisted, talking them down from whatever anger they were feeling. His previous... occupation had given him  _ remarkable _ interpersonal skills. Normally... it was a laugh.  David sat down again, curling up as best as he could and hid himself from the world, cowering inside of his head. He heard the raised voices in the distance, as he heard the blasted song once again. Every time he heard it he wanted to die, his chest would seize and his breathing became laboured. He couldn't breathe. He opened his eyes and turned towards his fellow survivors, his hand outstretched as he tried to garner their attention, but his vision swam as he coughed and choked on air as his lungs began screaming for oxygen, his brain begging him to breathe. David's eyes prickled with panic-driven  forced  tears, his throat burning as he was finally able to inhale. Getting up onto his knees, the Brit clutched at his chest, his head swimming. He heard the song in his ears, as if she was right next to him, humming into his ear. He felt something wet and warm trickle down the shell of his ear and he let out a whimper that even he could call pathetic.

A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of the moment and he sat up sharply against the tree, staring apprehensively at Ace.

'What? They 'cide that you rapin' me be fair punishment?' David snapped, standing up with his arm against the tree for support. Ace seemingly looked uncomfortable at that, and he ran his hand through his greasy, slicked-back hair.

'I- No... no they- I didn't tell them that... part.'

David scoffed and looked away, sliding down the tree.

'Don't 'spose they'd even believe me... being a bloke an' all.'

Ace shrugged and squatted down in front of the wounded Brit.

'I...  am sorry. I really am, and I know you can’t really forgive and forget what I tried to do, but I need you to not tell the others. My punishment? I’m not designed for that stuff, not like you and Jake . So you need to keep it to yourself, don’t jostle anything that doesn’t need jostling, okay?' Ace said, his voice going from a normal tone to a low defeated whisper in a matter of seconds. David felt angry and frustrated. Ace in front of him, seemingly apologetic and  begging for  silence and arguably mercy,  yet there was no swell of forgiveness, something a part of David was grateful for – but then he remembered Meg and his face fell, they had all done something hadn't they? Something that they normally wouldn't do, but nothing is normal here. He decided that a grudge wouldn't go very far in this place and hoped the others felt the same way.

'Just... don't try that shite on me  ' nother time...  or anyone else, I’ll 'ave your 'ead if I 'ear  ya went a'ead and felt up someone else. We only need one feckin' sex pred around neeway...' 

Ace  looked up from his supposed guilt and started at David. David hadn’t realised he had said the last part out loud and and immediately regretted saying anything at all. 

'What?'

David shook his head, turning away.

'I mis-said. Forget it.'

'No, King. What did you say?' Ace moved to grab David's shoulder and David instinctively flinched - violently - his fist meeting the American's face within seconds.

'If ya touch me. One. More. Time. I will ‘ave yer ‘ead!' David shouted while caught up in the moment. His eyes suddenly caught a movement somewhere behind Ace, but it seemed that people were ignoring their exchange.

Ace looked unafraid, his left hand holding his jaw before his right grabbed hold of David's shoulder again. The grip was tight, and David felt the pain from his injury flair up. Staggering against the tree, Ace slammed his hand next to David's head, staring into the young man's eyes.

'So, you were going to tell me who else was trying to molest you, or, I will continue...'

David's mind had frozen to that moment when the man had slammed into the wood next to his ear. His spine tingled with an unexpected frightened anticipation, his mouth and lips were dry and despite trying to speak, he didn't want to. He couldn't.

'U-’untress...' He eventually stuttered, his face was burning.  He waited for the laughter or a gleeful chant as Ace shouts to the entire group what he was struggling with . Instead, he felt a hand on his head and the painful grip on his shoulder vanished.

'Mind talking about it?'

'Yes.'

'Tell me anyway'

'No.'

'David, you can tell me, or I can tell them.'

'Ya really ain't above blackmail or manipulation are ya?'

Ace grinned. 'I find when charm and luck doesn't work, they pick up the slack.'

David sighed and sat down, this time on the shadowed side of the tree. He looked at Ace and jerked his head towards him, the unease not settling or vanishing. He pointed at the ground nearer the others, so they could clearly see if Ace vanished behind the tree , in case he got the info and decided to have another touch up anyway. David let out a sigh, and pulled his hand through his hair slowly, contemplating how to even start what he was about to say.

‘So... the Huntress has been pulling a Catholic priest on you?’

The brit spluttered, his mind pulling a blank before he let out a loud boisterous laugh, clutching his ribs as they ached with each inhale. Ace let out a chuckle as well and shook his head, slapping David on the back. They had this moment of cheer between them, before it died down, leaving the remnant of it behind. The silence that followed was almost peaceful, with the trees rustling, the gentle flowing of the stream and crackling of the fire nearby. David felt the peace try to enter and relieve him of the maintenance of his emotional exhaustion. Someone else besides his own conscious was willing to listen, heck Ace even seemed willing to not judge, all he had to do, was talk. 

‘It... started a few trials ago.’ He started, looking towards Ace, ‘The one where Nea got ‘ooked an’ Bill an’ Meg got me out injured. She... she didn’t ‘ook me at first, jus’ messed with me. To be ‘onest, I thought she was gunna castrate me. She jus’ grabbed me, Christ it ‘urt. She ain’t got a gentle ‘and on ‘er that’s for sure.’ David shook his head, breathing slowly as he gathered the rest of his thoughts.

‘Then again, in ‘nother trial with Bill, she cornered me, got me stuck on the stairs and started just bitin’ me neck. Couldn’t do shit ‘bout it, coudn’t get out, couldn’t fight or push ‘er off. Worst was the gennies, every time one went off, she got worse, as if ignoring them made ‘er wanna do more. She just wouldn’t let off. The exit gates went off an’ she left me. I fuckin’ booked it didn’t I, just went to a gate and ‘oped she’d get someone else to chew on. She did... Got Jake, rest of us just booked it. After that... Well... you saw. She ain’t wastin’ time...’ 

Ace sat in silence next to him, wearing a grim expression. David expected him to say to ‘buckle up’ or ‘get over himself’. This wasn't the case and David felt another hesitant hand on his shoulder.

‘Can’t say I agree with keeping this quiet, y’know.’ The Gambler eventually said, his words heavy on David’s shoulders.

‘I wasn’t sure what to do about it to start with. Got an idea now, if she wants me so bad she can chase me.’ David rose and stood over Ace, leaning against the tree. ‘If I can get ‘er to run after me ‘stead of the lotta you, we might ‘ave a strat for the trials. Least ‘til she gets bored.’ Ace looked both intrigued and horrified at the idea, as he stood up once again gripping David’s shoulder.

‘So, let me get this right. You are going to whore yourself out, so we can survive?’

Flinching at the word whore, David shrugged, Ace’s hand slipping off. 

‘Wouldn’t call it whoring out as she won’t catch me.’

The American shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, looking towards the fire, then towards the darkening horizon. In the end he said nothing, and just walked away, shaking his head the entire time. David looked towards the others who had spread around, and made eye contact with Dwight, who carefully walked over to him with Laurie and Bill close behind.

‘I hope the conversation with Ace calmed you down. I don’t fancy getting punched again...’ Dwight said sternly. Taken aback by his tone of voice, David dropped his head and shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

‘m sorry...’ he mumbled, guilt eating at what pride he had briefly recovered.

‘Look at us, David.’ Laurie said calmly. Disobeying that tone made David feel he was betraying his own mother, so he looked up and flinched at the disappointment he saw in their eyes. He felt especially wounded by the coarse look in Bill’s.

‘We spoke to Jake and Ace and they’ve accepted their punishments. We’re giving you a slightly harsher one for fighting us.’ Dwight looked uncomfortable, however Laurie put a hand on his shoulder and continued.

‘It didn’t have to be this way. If you’d just spoken to us or told us why you left him on the hook we might’ve understood. But you fought back and injured Dwight, who did nothing to you but uphold the rules we’ve made for these exact situations. We can’t let anyone go unpunished for going against the rules, David... We aren't doing this to have a go at you, or to make you feel left out. We have to do it.’ Finally finishing, Laurie sighed and looked towards Bill, who nodded at her.

‘Boy, in the next trials, you are to work with me, or another designated person. Where we go, you go. Whatever we do, you do. You are not allowed to run off on your own, you are not allowed to disappear into the mist. If we can't trust you to help others, we need to make others watch you. As for your punishment, Jake needs to work on all the chores in groups, Ace needs to keep killers busy and sabotage hooks. You on the other hand... You’re barred from sharing dinner with us... You will not be healed by the other survivors in or after trials, you are to sleep on the other side of camp. If you want to be the sole survivor so badly, then we’ll see how well you fair on your own. We decide when the punishment ends.'

David felt abandoned. There was no other way of saying it, abandoned and angry. His hands shook and his knuckles went white as he clenched his fists tightly. Ducking his head, the Brit hoped to hide the hurt he was feeling, instead replacing it with white rage. He felt his body move before he could even consider what was happening, and when his fist made contact with the tree he felt imprisoned by his own emotions. He chose to ignore how violently Dwight flinched from him. He chose to ignore the look of disappointment in Bill’s eyes, or the subtle hint of despise he saw in Laurie’s look. Instead he turned around, smirking at them and licking the fresh blood form his injured hand.

‘Good, lets see how long ya all last without me! Go on then! Who needs ya f e ckwits anyway! Ain’t like you hav’n’t chosen f e ckin’ favourites! Go on, ask Jake what he let Ace do! F ec k it! Ask Ace! See if I f ec k’n care!’ He shouted, spitting at the three people. He wanted to hide everything now, he regretted surviving, he regretted being with them.

‘Yknow what?! I suffocated that little athlete righ’?! I shoulda killed her! Just like I die for ya! Every trial! Every game! Every killer! ‘ow much do I have-ta lose before ya f e ckin’ listen to me before them backwards, fuckwit American bastards!’ By the time he started his second round of screaming they had all turned around and left. David wanted to keep shouting, but his throat hurt, as did what was left of his soul. Crumbling to the floor, David wept quietly.

‘I don’t want to be alone... Please. Come back... I didn’t mean it!’ He whispered sharply to himself, his body aching with every sob and gasp for air. Making himself as small as possible by the tree, David didn’t utter another word for the remainder of the evening. 

No one came over to check on David until the crimson sky turned to dusk, when the darkness seemed at its thickest and no one could see anything within their camp except for the torches people found in trials. One of the torches shone into David’s face, and the Brit grumbled as he hid his blinded eyes from the sudden light. He looked up, expecting Bill or Laurie to give him a firm talking to, instead it was Ace, and he did not look happy.

‘Laurie asked me what else I did to you.’ He  stated; his face grim. David suddenly felt uncomfortable, and he realised he had made a grievous error.

‘Ace, don’t.’ He started, but Ace turned off his torch and smacked him with it. David resisted crying out and opted to try to free his leg, not prepared enough to deal with Ace’s psychopathy. Ace however, put a knee to his chest and pushed the Brit down against the cold ground. 

‘You think you can try to make up stories to get off lightly?!’ Ace hissed, pushing his knee into David’s throat, making the young man choke and scratch at the other’s jeans.

‘A-ace... I didn’t s-say a-any- urgh!’ The knee was  released, and David lurched to the side gasping for breath and staring daggers at the American Gambler. Ace however, grabbed hold of his belt and smirked.

‘I can take this off if you like. Just like in your story...'

David shook his head incredulously, pushing himself up and removing drool from the side of his mouth.

‘Ya won’t. The others are just righ’ over there, yer bluffin’

David realised the precarious position he was in. The others were angry at him, Ace was now the golden child. He looked at his options and then up at Ace, his eyes narrowed.

‘If ya think ya can take me on, try it. I might jus’ drown you in that river...’ The Brit spat, his body gearing up for another fight. Ace however, slowly backed away, his hands up and his grin wide. 

‘Careful there, kiddo. Wouldn’t want Bill or Laurie to hear you start another fight, or they might decide you don’t deserve anything in our next trials, let alone outside them.’ 

Contemplating that thinly vailed threat, David relented and stepped back. He despised Ace in so many ways, ways he couldn’t even articulate. He never thought whatever cold feeling that was rushing could be this overwhelming, but he felt it deeply and it fuelled him, it forced his hands. 

He swore it did.

The bastard’s neck was much thinner than David had originally thought, but he didn’t care. He wanted to see him hurt, to see him dead. Taking the opportunity to indulge the silence, David lent down to Ace’s ear and grinned, running his tongue over the back of his teeth as he did.

‘I got an overseas contract before I was snatched up, ‘ad a name I thought was pretentious, didn’t like the fucker’s face either. Some American mobsters wanted a little aid findin’ some slippery bastard. That slippery bastard was called Ace Visconti, and I was gunna get a wackin’ fifty grand if I found him alive... I’d get seventy-five grand if I delivered him to the boss of the lads who ‘ired me. They even said I could pop a few punches in if ‘e gave me trouble... Reason I’m sayin’ all this...I just realised what your last name is... Visconti.’

The colour drained from Ace’s face, although that could have been because he was being suffocated, but David hoped it was because he was afraid - just as afraid as he had been. So blinded by this idea, David missed Ace’s violent tapping against the tree, and the sound of footsteps running towards them both. David’s joy was cut short when he was ripped from Ace’s throat and slammed into the ground, the grip on his shirt tightened around his neck. Looking up, he saw the cold eyes of Tapp glaring down at him. Behind Tapp stood Claudette and Meg, both of whom looked practically terrified of him.

‘Better have a good explanation for this, David.’ Tapp said calmly, his eyes never leaving David’s.

Ace sat up slowly behind him, his weak attempts at being extremely pathetic infuriating David more. The girls however were buying into it, cooing over Ace asking him how he was, if the “bastard” hurt him. Ace then delivered a line that David considered so  _ slimy _ , and so ‘full of shit’, David couldn’t help but let out a long, drawn out chuckle.

‘I don’t know why he attacked me! He’s fucking lost it I swear!’

The laugh somehow echoed around the camp, even with Tapp shoving David’s face into the ground and telling him to shut it. He couldn’t though, this was too rich. There was no way they would believe Ace... No way.

But they did, and they showed it by helping poor old Ace up from the ground and walking away without giving David a second thought. Only Bill stayed behind, and that was to tie his wrists to the tree as well. The soldier wouldn’t look or speak to David, not even when David had grabbed his coat and begged him to listen to him. 

‘Please, Bill, you gotta listen. ‘e’s lyin’! I didn’t do shite... I, I lost my temper. Please! Don’t leave me too!’

The words fell on deaf ears, as the soldier left as well. 

David once more curled into himself and didn’t even lift his head when the fog called for him. 

It seemed it would be the only one whoever did now.   


** “That’s right..." ** A distorted voice whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

The howling winds of Cold Wind Farm shuddered when the mist began to shape its existence. The wheat fields stood motionless, nothing disturbing them as the world crackled piece by piece, slotting into place as if a puzzle was forming. The first to arrive was a monsteress, her towering frame only rivalled by the machines that littered the broken farmland. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for the world to appear around her, waiting for the sign that the hunt would begin. 

She waited patiently; for him.

\--------

David’s frame was still in the same position it had been in when he was pulled from the campfire, to whatever hellhole map that had appeared this time. The bitter feeling of preferring trials over the campground struck the Brit, and his head lifted itself to see a generator right in front of him. His leg slid down, scraping loudly against the dirt ground below him, and he balanced his arm on his upright knee. Lowering his head, David leant back against the combine harvester and waited for someone to come along, telling him to follow them. Instead he heard the humming, and his heartrate slowly started to rise. Resisting the urge to flatten himself into the darkest corner, he looked up as the Huntress wandered past, seemingly not seeing his body lounging within meters of her. Frankly this suited him fine as he slowly rose and looked around for other people . H e spotted the bright blue shirt of Laurie wandering nearby, and right behind her was Nea and Jake. Crouching towards the wooden walls, David bolted to them and waved them over through a window. 

‘David, you’re to stay with me. We’re doing gennies unless Jake or Nea get hooked.’ Laurie insisted the minute he was within earshot. Nea and Jake nodded in unison and David wanted to shout at them all. Instead he simply grumbled, looking towards where the Huntress had last been. 

‘David, did you hear me?’ 

He saw her coming back.

‘David?’

She was running towards them, the others had to leave.

‘David!?’

The hatchet flew from a frightening distance, and David shoved Laurie out of its path, before bolting towards the killer.

‘Dav-!’ 

Hearing Laurie’s frightened scream being cut short and muffled, told the Britt that the other two had accepted what he was going to do. Running at the Huntress, David grinned at her as she spun around following his movements. 

‘Oi! Ya filthy bear-fucker! Ya think ya can catch me eh!?’ He shouted, running to stand atop of the combine harvester. The Huntress stared at him and slowly tilted her head, as if contemplating what he was even trying to do. David hoped she didn’t turn around or leave, he could outrun her for now, but that was a limited feat  if she didn’t decide to hatchet him immediately. Instead of either of those options happening, she simply walked over to the farming machine and watched him, circling around the path up to him. David resisted running, hoping he could keep her simply occupied. He slowly crouched down, putting most of his weight on the balls of his feet and toes, his arms resting against his knees. Admiring the detailing on her clothes, the cleanliness of her weapons, David almost forgot what this woman had already done to him, and despite the screaming in the back of his head to run, his heart was oddly calm as if she was nowhere near him. They continued this staring competition for far longer than David anticipated, in fact he had expected it to end the minute the first generator had gone off. Instead, the Huntress stood below the pathway and watched his movements with the curiosity of a child. David rose when she turned her head towards the second generator, and he felt his heart leap into his throat when she turned away as if to run after his friends.

‘Oi! No! Don't you want a piece of this?!’ he found himself shouting, suddenly stripping off his donkey jacket and throwing it to the side. David felt relief when she turned to face him again, but that relief vanished when a hatchet embedded itself into his shoulder, slicing across his chest. Staggering backwards, David slipped off the machine and crumbled against a haybale, his body screaming at him for falling. The humming began softly at first, but the Brit could almost feel the hunger she had in her eyes, and he certainly felt it when she hoyed him further onto a haybale, hooking her axe nearby. David swallowed, his body screaming in agony, his mind scrambling to get away from the monster, his heart thundering in his chest to the point where it crippled him. David perched himself up on his elbows and held his breath, watching the Huntress watch him. He knew it could end any minute now, he just had to keep her distracted, just a little bit longer. A third generator went off and David grabbed hold of her shirt using all his physical prowess to pull the woman down to his level, despite the agony it caused.

The paper pushing against his face brought back parts of his memory that he thought he’d pushed aside, and he almost struggled against his own behaviour. Luckily, the Huntress seemed eager to engage, and David found himself far more into the kissing than he intended to be. His chest clenched as a hand wandered up his chest and ran a finger through his fresh wounds, his breath hitching with each movement within the slashes. Other parts of him were responding far more than he had wanted. David let out a light groan as the woman’s thumb was removed from his wounds and the hand slid behind his neck, pushing him closer towards her. David found he didn’t want to resist, and in fact, he welcomed the comfort above the pain. 

** “You mean the pain your fellow survivors caused?” **

His eyes snapped open and he freed himself from the tender embrace he found himself in. He tried to sit up to investigate the voice he heard so clearly, the whisper that had sounded like it came from inside his head, but he heard it with his own ears as well. The Huntress seemingly paused as well, watching him look around, his heartbeat rising dramatically. When only the haunting wind accompanied his search, David settled himself, staring at the woman he, seconds ago, had been kissing;  _ willingly _ .

The Huntress titled her head at him, but sharply looked up when a fourth generator went, and David grabbed her arm as she went and sat up, using the height benefit of the haybale to hold the woman’s head tightly with the paper mask irritating his face as he roughly continued to kiss her. David felt himself pushed down again by the Huntress and he daren’t open his eyes to face her. Instead he focused on what was going on, what he remembered of this sort of thing. He dragged his teeth across her bottom lip, and she grabbed his hair, pulling his head back enough to expose his neck. David sieved a breath through his teeth as she bit him - sharply - because slowly going down his neck and to his wounded shoulder with soft, tender kisses that barely touched the skin before she moved on. She tore his t-shirt to the side and licked the wound from the bottom up, softly nibbling the shredded skin at the top before bringing her bloodied lips to his again. David hungrily began to kiss her again, his hands crawling up the back of her mask and feeling the bun she had her hair in. With some effort, David found a long string and some pins that kept the hair in place, and once they had been discarded, the Brit pulled his fingers through hair so soft, he was surprised. Pulling his fingers to the end, the hair that David finally saw was a startling deep black, smelling faintly of wet forest terrain and honey. The Brit found himself softly sniffing the hair and kissing it. The Huntress seemingly paid no mind to this and she slowly lifted her mask up. David felt his heart skip a beat, just as he was about to reach for her head again, wanting to kiss the brittle skinned lips.

The Huntress plante d a hatchet into his shoulder. 

He screamed. The flaring agony ricocheted around his body and he curled into himself, his other wounded arm grasping at the weapon, trying to remove it from himself. The Huntress seemingly paid no attention to the pain he was in, and began undoing his belt, before getting impatient and tearing his clothing open with a large hunting knife. David’s brain, muddled with the agony, felt what she was doing, and even though he wanted to resist, he couldn’t. He was far too focused on the hatchet in his shoulder. He felt it though, he felt the same lips he’d just been kissing – _enjoying_ – wrap themselves around his half hard dick. He shuddered at the sudden sensation and let out an uncontrolled moan of both pain and pleasure, as the combination of the two intense sensations brought on feelings he hadn’t had in a very long time. David’s back arched slightly as the woman continued her work, and with every flick, stroke and gentle fumbling he grew closer to something he’d craved for in a long, long time. The sensation in his shoulder was all but gone, and his fists would grip the hay tightly, every moan he let out more desperate than the last. Even Anna was getting involved in the actions, as her hands gripped his legs tightly, the Hare mask pushed up, still obscuring her eyes but giving her easier access. David’s eyes began to roll towards the back of his head, and he started whispering small pleas and whimpers between each time the Woman swallowed a portion of him. 

‘A-anna...’ He gasped, the name rolling off his tongue as if he’d always known it. 'I ca-can't h-hold...' Groaning he tried to free himself, his mind muddled with the sensational overload he was close to experiencing. He started shaking his head, the pleas of release becoming more desperate.

Just as David thought the end was near, the exit gates were  powered, and the Huntress stopped abruptly. She left within seconds, and the Brit admitted he didn’t have the energy to care as he slid off the haybales in a crumbled mess of dirt and his own fluids. Panting, David saw the exit-gate nearby, and he wanted to go for it and leave, but deep down he knew the others would need him. 

Very deep down.

David grabbed the top of his trousers and shuffled himself back into them, every movement bringing out a whimper of pain from him. With both his arms severely out of commission, the Brit realised he had to slip around the ground a bit to get himself decent again. With his belt halfway attached, he started to limp towards the other exit-gate, hoping with every step that it was  open, and the Huntress would just let him leave. 

Just as he saw the exit-gate was in sight, David heard the screams that echoed around the area. For a few moments, David wondered how he’d even managed to ignore them as they were so clear, and so close. He should have heard them from where he’d been and yet... He was frozen to the spot, both arms practically useless, his body aching from the last trial. He heard Laurie scream for Nea, who let out a horrified shriek. Jake was on the hook nearby, fighting with the Entity. The Huntress threw another Hatchet, and Laurie was injured, she was still desperately trying to get everyone out.

** “Everyone except you” **

David’s head whipped  around, and he found himself turning on the spot to try to decipher where that sound came from. That distorted voice. He’d heard it a few times now, it’d told him things ... Like her name. Always whispering as if it was inside his head but... around him as well. 

‘ _ David _ !’ 

The scream brought him back, and the Brit ran towards Jake. Laurie had managed to unhook Jake who’d run out and escaped, Nea had crawled to the exit as well, but now Laurie was struggling to get away from the Huntress. David felt himself rooted to the spot, his body resisting what his mind was telling him to do. Laurie struggled violently against the monster, but David could still not bring himself to move. It was only when the Huntress turned around, her eyes looking David up and down, that David was able to move, and he ran away. He heard the hatchet before he felt it singe his ear, and he let out a painful howl as the sharp weapon bruised the side of his head with pure speed.  He heard the sound of Laurie running and he bolted for the exit-gate, sliding past the Huntress who was recovering from the blonde wriggling free. Just as they were both about to leave, with Laurie holding her hand out to help him run, another hatchet was thrown, and David felt his knees give in. His body was in agony and Laurie must have seen it, because just as she fell through the boundary, she screamed his name. It was hollow, and devoid of sound however, and David felt the blood trickle down his back. Watching the backs of his comrades as they left, hurt him, it hurt more than his own did, because once again he’d been left behind. 

** “They always do this.” **

The Huntress walked up behind him slowly, and David didn’t resist as she dragged him out by his legs, his face scratching against the ground. He didn’t resist when she flung him against some haybales, he didn’t resist when she went and got more hatchets. David simply looked at the monsteress before him, and smiled softly as she lifted her hatchet, almost looking forward to the mori he was about to experience.

Unfortunately, the Huntress had other plans, and she dropped her axe down onto David’s knee, flat side first. The heavy weapon crushed David’s knee and made the already injured male let out an agonised howl. The initial blow was followed by a second one to his lower back, and David felt the spine crack under the pressure, his prayers being unheard with every second. His body was shaking with raw anguish and it only got worse when the monsteress above him grabbed his leg with the busted knee and twisted it, her own leg forcing his upper body to stay still. He heard ligaments, skin and muscle tearing, and David’s mind swam with disgust. The Huntress provided him a few seconds of reprieve and David took it to crawl closer to the exit-gate, and...

The Hatch.

It was right there. How had he not seen it!? Every movement was ripe with pain he’d never felt before, but if he could just make it out, then that would be it. It’d be over for now and he wouldn’t have to deal with...  _ her _ .

The Huntress walked behind him, taking a step with every inch he crawled. The closer David got to the hatch opening, the quieter her song became. There was no sound beyond the haunting howls of the winds of the farm, the leaves shuddered and resisting poorly, the grass even swayed in a laze. David had his hands on the ledge of the hatch, he was pulling himself closer, all he had to do was fall in. He heard the screeching of hinges before he saw what was happening. The Huntress had put her hand on the hatch lid edge and gently pushed it, and suddenly David’s only sense of real escape was stolen from him, along with any sensation he had in his hands as they were crushed by the heavy lump of metal. His sobs were silent, his legs were numb, his entire body ached, burned and shook. 

David didn’t move when he heard the Russian lift her axe above her head. He simply lay his face against the cold, smooth surface of the hatch, and waited. 

He wished it was permanent.   



	12. Chapter 11

The campfire was silent. Laurie, Nea and Jake had all just returned from a game, and they hadn’t spoken a single word to one another. Dwight had tried to get a debrief, but Laurie had only let out a quiet apology before she buried her head in her hands. Nea and Jake had exchanged a sombre look and stayed silent as well. No one spoke until Bill cleared his throat and looked around the campfire, eying everyone who looked up.

‘Where’s David?’ he asked.

Laurie let out another apology and looked up to Bill.

‘He was left behind... I... I saw the Huntress attack him and I couldn’t pull him through...’ 

Jake put a gentle hand on Laurie’s shoulder, but the woman shoved it away, clearly distraught.

‘I know he had the solo punishment, but he’s been so scared of her lately, I didn’t want to leave him behind with her a-and he had her attention the entire game, we finished f-f-five generators on our own! He kept her busy the entire time I, I don’t even know how! B-but when it came to everyone leaving we got caught and suddenly David was there, and he was so injured... both his arms were in a t-terrible state, the Huntress got distracted by him and I got Jake, and Nea got out. H-he distracted her enough to let me wriggle off but then-I don’t know what happened I’d been counting she shouldn’t have had that extra hatchet!’ At the end of her explanation, Laurie was a sobbing mess. Bill rubbed his face while Nea was comforting the blonde. 

Even Dwight looked lost to what to do, his body language suddenly significantly more uncertain than before. Everyone in fact looked unsettled, and Bill felt himself begin to question how wrong things were in fact going. The dusk was starting to diminish, and everyone settled down for the night, everyone but Bill and Quinten, the latter whom sat his usual vigil by the fire. 

Bill patrolled the outskirts of their camp several times, a part of him hoping that David would come running out from it  laughing , loudly declaring how he’d “juked” the killer for hours. He was half expecting him to grab hold and give him a graphic depiction of the trial, using wild elaborate gestures to describe how he slid over the pallets and through  the  windows. Bill stood still, staring at the tree that would have been David’s home, but now, the old soldier just wanted the kid with them again. He remembered one of the first times he’d met the brat, he’d just been dumped  there, and David was being healed by Claudette, clearly embellishing on how well he’d distracted a killer, but Bill was entertained. It had sparked a sense of protection that his old group had with Lewis, the ever-positive bastard. Sighing, Bill stopped his musings and pulled his hat off, running his hand through his white hair slowly. 

‘Christ, Kid, where are you...’ He whispered, casting a last look around the camp before going to the bed tent himself.  He froze, having suddenly heard a sickening lullaby.

\-------

David’s eyes snapped open. 

He was in the sleeping tent with the others, and he could see that  his body was whole again. His hands were no longer crushed, and his legs moved  as they should. Looking around at the sleeping people around , the Brit felt relief overcome him  \-  and  yet  he curled up  - shivering in the sudden chill  in the air.  Struggling free from the others arms and legs , the Brit crawled out from the tent and looked around. He turned to  look again, watching his sleeping comrades, wondering what had happened for them to let him  return to  sleep  together  with them  once more. Looking down at the ground, David realised he was barefoot, and shirtless. He let out a surprised grunt and leaned inside the tent to find his t-shirt, although it  seemed significantly darker than it had been a second ago. Fumbling about, the Brit made his best attempt to not awaken his friends, as he didn't want to enrage them  any more than he had to. He felt a fabric that was  familiar, and he tugged on it to see if it was his or if it was attached to another person. He prayed it was not one of the girls... or Ace. Shuddering again as the fog around the camp began thicker and colder, David gave a final tug on the t-shirt and felt relief when it finally pulled free of whatever it was stuck under. Peering into the darkness however, he froze, his grip on the shirt tightening.

'Bayou-bayoushkji-bayou... ' the darkness whispered at him , with dirty and worn hands coming out from the shadows, reaching for his face. David let out a horrified scream and  fell, scrambling backwards, his heart shattering against his ribcage. The Huntress appeared , distorted and twisted in ways he'd never seen her, came crawling out from the darkness, her hands still reaching out for him, despite her legs appearing mangled and  contorting around  as she moved . 

'Lyubimiy...' The words were whispered in his ear even though she was not yet near, and David closed his eyes, his breath stuttering with everything exhale and painfully dry on the inhale. He felt soft hands encircling his shoulders and chest, softly turning against his tired body and stroking parts that had been sore for what felt like years. David leant into the touches, no longer feeling the Huntress's presence, no longer hearing the gentle singing in the back of his head. Instead he felt calm, despite moments ago being hunted by a monster. The sense of falling backwards twisted past him and his body felt light. All his aches and pains were washed away and for a moment he was at rest.

It was brief . The hands that were holding him began to hurt. He felt something sharp against his chest, trying to pierce through his skin. Opening his eyes, David let out a  strangled howl, the sight he beheld  burnt into his mind. 

Before him was the Huntress, at least on top of him. She was smiling behind the bloodied and crooked mask of a bear, the fresh blood and matted meat dripping onto his face. She was impaled by an elk, the large antlers tearing through her chest and body, and with every inch she gained closer to him, he too was impaled by the beast. He was paralysed, his entire body unable to move, his mind unable to think past the sharp –  _ intelligent _ _ , human –  _ eyes that  stared back at him. The woman's head was inching closer to his, and for a moment she leant her head against the  nape of his neck, panting and letting out groans of pain or discomfort. David felt the pierced flesh give  up to the  pressure as it embraced the  antlers, no pain followed. His bones  creaking and bowed, his body  now  suspended by the antlers, the ground falling from  beneath  him,  and  his body  feeling as though it was  rising . David closed his eyes again . He screamed.

\-----

The  sound awoke everyone in the camp and they  immediately  rushed out from the sleeping tent, some  recoiling at the sight  before them.

Bill was holding David's broken and  mutilated body, clutching it to his chest. David was barely awake. His head lolled to the side, desperately trying to  formulate a singular word, but only succeeding to let out pained whimpers and sounds of distress. Claudette couldn't move, the situation  causing her to be paralysed,  rooting her to the spot, her body and mind unable to come to an agreement on what was  happening. She turned to Dwight, who in turn was pale, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, sinking to his knees. Laurie was no better, and even Ace looked distraught at the sight before them. It was Bill who snapped them out of it, his enraged voice booming through the camp like a foghorn in the night. No one heard it clearly, but it sounded like he was shouting for someone else, someone called Zoey or Louis. The fog around Claudette felt thick, and she wondered if this was it , the start of the end, the Entity would destroy them one by one, leaving nothing  behind. Her breath became shallow and the botanist sank to her knees wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to free herself from the overwhelming chill that just swamped her. Her teeth chattered, but it felt they were instead breaking under the pressure. There was a wind picking up nearby, she couldn't do this. Not now, she'd put so much effort into staying alive, into keeping everyone else alive! He couldn't die.

'He ain't dead!' Bill shouted, and Claudette looked up, her tear-streaked face being held by a bloodied Bill. 

'He ain't dead, Claudette. We need you, you gotta snap outta this.' 

Claudette's mind was swimming with the sensations of the fog, her mind  still  struggling to wrap itself around how that mangled heap of flesh and pain could even want to be alive. Yet she moved. She took one step and then another. Soon she had run to David's side and fully comprehended the magnitude of his injuries, and once again she began to break down. How could she reset a leg? She couldn't  even begin setting his hands !

'I- I'm not a combat medic, Bill! I don't know how to fix this I don't know what to do! No one has been this injured before! We grow back, whatever we lose it comes back I don't know what to do his hands or- or his leg, I just, I don't know! We need a real doctor!' She screamed, her hands shaking far too much for her to even begin to hold David's hands, what was left of them. 

Bill shook his head, trying to reach for her hands but they were covered in blood; David's blood.  Claudette shook herself free and looked away, her body no longer able to cope with what she was seeing.  Tapp hauled her out of the way before her stomach rejected emptiness, and Laurie was by her side as she dry - heaved into the damp evening grass.  Claudette heard people whispering, but she couldn't focus on what they were saying. She heard Laurie whispering too, soft warm words of encouragement and kindness. Bill was talking to Tapp, and Tapp was replying. 

'You've seen some nasty shit, Tapp. We gotta fix this boy up.'

'Start with the leg, it'll be the most painful... I mean jesus,  it's been twisted around in a full  three sixty ... How did this even happen.' 

'Grab his thigh, I'll turn it. Ace, Quinten, hold him down. He's gunna hurt.'

She heard what sounded like protests from David , but the protests were muffled by a scream of outrageous agony, something which shocked the young scientist. She turned around sharply and ran at David, flinching as she saw the mangled bone, muscle and  flesh slowly slipping back into place as the Fog began its nasty work. She held David's head tightly, she saw the tears freely falling from his face, she heard his  pleading whispers , the words he uttered so quietly.

'...Please, not alone... please. I -I can't.' 

Her heart broke, but she kept her focus, her eyes firmly planted on the remarkably healthy face of her friend. Her long, long suffering friend. 

'Hands next?' She heard, and she grabbed tightly hold of David's head. Quinten and Ace were holding him down by his shoulders, and Tapp now sat on his uninjured leg. Bill was holding the Brit's hand, and he was telling David exactly what he was going to do. Claudette listened intently, as Bill began resetting the hand to a recognisable shape. With every snap came another whimper, another sound of unbridled pain that Claudette couldn't even begin fathoming. The first hand was done relatively quickly, and one again the fog began to heal it to its own design, the crunching of broken bones being melded back together sickening the young woman. David was silently crying, his breaths laboured and ragged as he breathed through his teeth. He'd given into the pain in his hands, it was so clearly etched into his face, yet Claudette thought... past all the pain he was feeling, there was a different emotion. She opened her mouth, ready to ask, dying to know. 

'Why?' 

Everyone paused, Bill holding David's second hand, halfway through repairing it. David's quiet, pained breaths were the only sound heard. It felt like the world had frozen, as if time had ended there and then. It was in that moment Claudette felt like something was sitting on her shoulders, something heavy, something evil. 

And whatever it was, it spoke.

** "Everyone deserves a chance..." **


	13. Chapter 12

** "Can you hear me?" **

David's head twisted.

** "Do you want to hear her?" **

He turned over in the  med-bay .

** "Don't ignore me!" **

Pain shuddered through him as he tried to  breathe. The Brit started to choke and he heard someone rushing to his side as he continued the struggle.

'David...' 

Claudette. He'd recognise that softness anywhere, but why was she with him. Last he knew, they were all afraid...

'Claudette... Wha-' 

The young botanist shook her head, placing a hand slowly on his head. She  smiled and turned to call over Bill and Dwight. David didn't move as he tried to think back to what had happened. He remembered the  Huntress; he remembered the pain as his hands had been crushed by the hatch. His brain felt fuzzy as he tried to probe the Entity to give him his memories back. He couldn't have been ended there and then. There was no way she would have done that after what she to him , she would have wanted more, surely. 

_ The axe was crushing his windpipe, and he felt something else warm and wet against him. _

David's body froze,  halting  his breathing . Claudette noticed and moved to grab hold of him, however the minute she moved, despite what David knew to be true, all he saw was  _ Her  _ that damn woman who never left him, the monster who stalked , hunted and hurt him yet... 

_ She was so good... So good, so expertly placed with every touch and every breath. _

Bill was in front of him, trying to stop  him from  moving, but he couldn't. If he did, she'd get him again. She couldn't, more importantly, he couldn't. 

'-avid! David! Stop!' 

It was too late however, because David had stepped an inch too close to the edge and he fell into the river. It was colder this time, as if compensating for the heat of the campfire, or whatever warmth the others were experiencing around themselves. David felt the chill nip at his exposed skin, as if biting with its own little teeth. David wanted to move, he could feel himself trying to, but everything was too heavy, his mind, his body... everything. He couldn't move,  and he regretted it  now . Above the water was a silhouette, clear and sharp as if he was above the water himself.  She stood there, softly playing with the water as if she didn't know he was there. She was humming a different tune this  time, but he knew what it was. David’s head swam, and he felt as if the ground below him, despite floating, was vanishing with each breath he managed to take below the surface. His weight seemingly flipped, and he was dragged to the surface. Breaching the world above once again, the Brit’s body refused to move as he was slowly elevated out of the water. The world around him seemed wrong, twisted beyond what it usually was. Above him – below? - was another person, their twisting, twirling hair obscuring their face. David felt calm, watching the hair move in a subtle, delicate way. Reaching out, his arm heavy and sore, he tried to grab the stuff in front of him, the movements reminding him of ink swirling in water. Smiling softly to himself, David’s heart swelled as he felt the silky substance twirl around his fingers, his chest aching with a need to have more, feel more. HIs body moved again, and he felt himself lean towards the dark hair. 

Inches from the hair, David’s brain began to buzz with mild excitement. Within the strands of hair was a scent, a delicately sweet scent that captivated his mind, lulling his body into a sense of sleep. Closing his eyes, David wondered why  no one had ripped him out of the water, usually Bill would have yanked him out by now and called him careless, Claudette would be fussing and Meg would be in hysterics about his ability to always stumble in. There was silence though, as if none of that had ever happened or would ever happen. It felt both heavy and light upon his mind, and the Brit relished in the comfort that isolation brought on. A soft hand brought him back from wherever he was going. He felt the hand stroke his face and for the briefest of seconds, the sense of calm and comfort was replaced. The feeling it grew spread around his body, every inch of him embracing the warmth, the loving affection the hand brought with it. David opened his eyes, and his heart dropped. 

The dark eyes of the Huntress were staring back at him, the cold chill hovering  millimetres from his face. David opened his mouth to scream, but his lungs filled with water, and he started to choke instead. Thrashing away from the woman, he felt the hands of a thousand people drag him back down towards her, the hands holding his arms, his head and his neck.  His legs were free, although that changed in seconds as he was pulled back into  a depth of the river he had never encountered. His world went colder still, his mind screamed at him to breath and he did. 

‘David!  Come-on boy,  breathe !’

David’s eyes snapped open and he immediately rolled to his side, coughing and choking on the water that he managed to retch out of his body.  Next to him, a tear-stained, red faced Meg launched at him and held him tightly, blubbering out words of apology and panic. Bill was c r ouched next to him, relief clearly etching itself into his features. Others were around as well and for a single moment, it felt like nothing had happened. 

‘We thought we’d lost you.’ Claudette whispered.

‘The Entity came out of nowhere and started dragging you down. We-we only got to you because Ace swam down and saved you, he brought you back up.’

The Brit felt revolution shudder over him, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything out loud to the group, especially not with Ace standing nearby, looking both concerned and smug \- the bastard. David's breathing was laboured, his heart racing almost as fast as his thoughts. It was Bill who took notice that David was struggling, and the old soldier became a legend to David for what he did next.

'Lets take a walk, boy.'

Relief swam over him, and David had started to develop a bit of a phobia for being crowded, so  he nodded sharply .

'Yessir!'

The two men walked away from the crowd of people; David was grateful that they were going towards the clothing pile they owned. He needed new trousers and shoes by this point, and no one went there unless they were looking for something. 

While digging through the clothes, Bill lit a cigarette and leant against a tree, watching the rest of the group while David rummaged. He found a pair of black military stompers, black cargo trousers, and a simple vest, David waited with half breaths for Bill to broach the subject, however it seemed he was also waiting for David to mention it. The silence, with exception to the sound of the younger male getting dressed, was almost deafening, but David was determined to not be the one to speak first. Bill seemingly took the hint, or had gathered his thoughts together, as he let out a long loud sigh. Rifling in his pockets for a cigarette packet, the old soldier looked towards the other survivors and then back to David, who was stiff with anticipation of what was about to go down. 'Want to talk about it?’

David paused himself before he could blurt anything out. 

Bill’s look was kinder than usual, and a part of David, a lonely, angry part of him began to rise up. He rose and sniffed, his hand shooting out just as Bill was about to take out another cigarette.

'I don’t know what to say... or do anymore. You won’t talk to anyone, you won’t listen or let us help. If things were this bad why didn’t you say!' The man almost snarled, shoving a cigarette into his mouth and scowling at the ground. David was surprised. He'd never seen the old soldier so wrapped up about something, and he couldn’t bring himself to utter a word about it either. Instead the young Brit reached for a cigarette and quietly stood next to the American. They stood there long enough for their cigarette glows to be the only real light, and even then, after three, David couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted to say. In the end, Bill rattled the empty cigarette box and gave the last one to David, his own seemingly lasting forever.

'Is my punishment still on?'

'Yes.'

‘Still the same?'

'No.'

‘What’s changed?'

'I don’t know yet, if the entity is going to pick on ya, we gotta make sure it don’t kill ya while we’re fightin’ it... whatever its plans are, whatever its thinkin’, we gotta fight it. You and me, Boy. The others have their own worries and shit to deal with, so we’ll take this. We got this.'

David nodded - numbly - his mind slowing down for the first time in what felt like weeks.

'We got this.'


End file.
